


Until You Remember Me

by Kaimu



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident leads to Kris suffering, not only from his injuries, but from amnesia too. How will the couple deal with this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still one of my earlier fics

Kris and Adam have been together since high school, they 've been friends since kindergarten and there was nothing or nobody who could come between them... They were now 26 and 29 years old, Kris being the youngest . They were happily living together and they were engaged for 2 months now, so nothing could go wrong.. Absolutely Nothing !   
Until...  
The accident happened... 

~~

Recap of that day : 

Adam was standing in the kitchen making dinner, waiting for his lover to come home after rehearsal. Kris was a singer, they both were, but Kris was the most succesful of the two, atleast Adam always said that. Kris didn't believe that so much...   
He was singing to the song on the radio when his phone rang

" Hello ? " 

" Adam... " it was Kris' agent Melanie, her voice sounded faint

" Melanie ? What's wrong ? "

" Kris... Kris had an accident... "

" WHAT ?!? How ? Where ? " Adam's hands were shaking

" With his car... A few blocks away from the studio, Cale found him...He saw his car and saw the paramedics take Kris away... Some drunk guy drove him off the road and he crashed into a house... Atleast the police says the other driver was drunk... "

" I don't care about the other driver right now... Mel, where is he ? Where is Kris ? "

" They took him to the hospital.. They wouldn't tell Cale what's wrong with him 'cause he isn't family or anything, but I'm sure they're willing to tell you more when you get there... "

" Do his parents know ? "

" No, I thought I should call you first... But I will call them after we hang up " 

" No that's ok... I'll call them... "

" You sure ? " 

" It's my duty... I promised them to take care of their son and to let them know if anything happened... "

" Ok, I understand... Be strong Adam... Call me when you know more "

" I will... Thanks Mel " 

They hung up the phone... Adam's whole body was shaking... How could this happen ? Everything was going so well... And now this ?! He had to get to the hospital as soon as possible ! But first, he had to call Kris' parents...

" Hello ? "

" Hey Kim, it's Adam... "

" Oh hey honey ! How are you ? "

" Not so good actually... " Adam's voice cracked

" What's going on ? Something wrong with Kris ? " Kim sounded worried

" Uhm... He... He had an accident... " 

" NO !?! What happened ? How ? Is he ok ? " 

" Caraccident... Some stupid drunk guy drove him off the road... He had a rehearsal, it happened a few blocks away from the studio... Melanie called me after Cale had told her, Cale found Kris... He saw his car and went to look and saw him getting pushed into the ambulance so they took him to the hospital... I don't know if he's ok 'cause they wouldn't tell Cale what was wrong 'cause he isn't family of Kris. I'm ready to go to the hospital right now, but I had to call you first... I'm sorry Kim... I really am... " 

" This isn't your fault Adam ! Don't you dare to think that it is ! I'll call Neil at his work and tell him to come pick me up right away so we can go to the hospital too... Thanks for calling me right away honey... I'll see you at the hospital " 

After he hung up the phone, Adam grabbed his coat and his carkeys and ran outside to his car, he jumped in it and drove away at high speed.  
Please God...Or whoever it is up there... Let him be okay...


	2. Chapter 2

When Adam came into the hospital he saw Cale sitting in the waiting room he quickly walked up to him. When Cale heard footsteps, he looked up and saw Adam coming his way, he quickly stood up from his chair 

" Adam, you made it ! " 

" Hey Cale, I'm sorry... I had to call Kris' parents first. What's going on ? Where did they take Kris ? "

" He's still in the E.R. , in that room over there... Doctors and nurses have been running in and out but they won't talk to me ! Maybe they'll talk to you... "

" They better do ! I don't know what I'm gonna do if they won't... But it won't be funny... " 

At that moment a nurse came out of the room that Cale had pointed out and Adam walked up to her

" Hey miss, I'm Adam Lambert, Kristopher Allen's fiancee... What's going on in there ? "

" I'm sorry sir, I can't tell you... I'll send a doctor to talk to you in a minute "

" Send a doctor right now ! I need to know what's going on with my boyfriend god damnit ! " Adam punched his fist against the wall behind the nurse,next to her face, but she didn't look that shocked about it, apparently she was used to these things

" I'll get him right away sir " she walked back into the room, talked to a doctor for a minute who nodded at her and walked out of the room towards Adam

" Mr Lambert ? I'm Dr. Ross, I'm taking care of your boyfriend " the doctor held out his hand, Adam took it and shook hands

" Nice to meet you... How's Kris doing ? "

" He's been traumatized pretty bad... He's got ribfractures and a pretty nasty headwound, but it's nothing we can't take care of... It's the traumatizing that I'm worried about... "

" What does that mean ? " 

" He hasn't been conscious once since he's brought in, mr Lambert... I'm afraid he's in a coma... "

" No... " Adam's voice broke " He can't be... He...He... " 

Dr. Ross put a hand on Adam's shoulder " He can still wake up you know...He isn't braindead... "

" How long will it take ? "

" I can't tell you that... Days, weeks, months... Sometimes even years "

" If he even wakes up at all... "

" You don't have to think about that right now... Think positive ! Your boyfriend needs you to stay positive... "

" Can I see him ? "

" Ofcourse you can ! I'll take you to him... " 

They went into the room, a nurse pulled out a chair and placed it next to the bed so Adam could sit next to Kris. Adam sat down, he looked paler than ever, and grabbed hold of Kris hand

" You can talk to him mr Lambert "

" Adam... Just call me Adam... "

" Alright then Adam, you can talk to him... It can help him to wake up... I'm not saying he'll wake up right away, but it CAN help... "

" I'll try... I just don't know what to say... "

" Just start by saying hi... Things will come out naturally after that... We'll leave you alone with him " he walked to the door and gestured at the nurse to do the same

" Doctor ? "

the doctor stopped before he walked out the door " Yes ? "

" Thank you... "

" You're welcome... " the doctor gave him an encouraging smile and a wink, then he walked out the door, leaving Adam alone wiith Kris

Adam softly strokd Kris' hand... He really didn't know what to say to him... But then he remembered what the doctar said and started talkin' to him

" Hey baby... It's me, Adam... " he let out a sigh " It's weird for me to talk to you like this... You're just laying there with your eyes closed... I wish you would open them for me... So I could look into them and get lost again... My God, you're so beautiful... And I love you... I love you so fucking much... Please, wake up for me... I'm not ready to let you go... I'm not ready to lose you... Please baby, don't leave me... "

Adam choked on his words... He couldn't say anything anymore... He just dropped his head onto the bed and started to cry... 

~~

When Adam finally lifted his head up, he saw Kris' mom and dad sitting on both sides of him, Daniel was sitting on the bed next to Kris. Adam must have fallen asleep 'cause he hadn't heard them coming in... When he looked at Kim and Neil, they both gave him a weak smile but he could see they had been crying... Daniel looked even worse... When Adam stood up for a moment to go to the toilet, Daniel stood up too, walked up to Adam and hugged him very tight... Adam knew it as Daniel's way to comfort him so he hugged him back, also as tight as he did, so he could comfort him back... Adam asked if they wanted something to drink, so he could take it with him as he came back from the toilet, but they said they were fine... When Adam came back Daniel was sitting on his chair, and when he saw Adam coming back in he gestured to him that he could sit on the bed. Adam sat down next to Kris and started to run his fingers through Kris' hair... Then he looked up at Kim and Neil

" Have you talked to the doctor yet ? I believe it was a dr. Ross or something ? "

" Yes we did honey " Kim said softly " He seems like a very nice man and a very good doctor... "

" Has he told you about the... "

" The coma ? Yes... He told us... " Kim smiled nervously " He also told us not to worry too much, 'cause he thought you were worried enough already for the both of you... " She gestured between him and Kris " You don't have to worry so much Adam... Kris will get out of this... He's strong ! " 

Adam knew she said that because she also wanted to convince herself of that, so he said nothing and just gave her a little smile... Then he looked over at Neil, who hadn't said a word since they came in... He saw the hurt in his eyes, and suddenle, he felt guilty... 

" Neil... I'm sorry for this... "

" Why ? " Neil looked at him with a confused look on his face

" I promised to take care of you'r son... And now he's... He's... "

" You don't have to apologize to me ! It isn't your fault that he's laying in the hospital... "

" But... "

" No but's son ! You weren't drunk... You didn't drive him off the road... So why are you even apologizing ? You couldn't see this coming... Nobody could ! And you already took care of my boy for so many years... You're like a son to me Adam... To Kim too... And you're like a brother to Daniel... We love you as much as we love Kris and we don't blame you for any of this... Simply because this isn't your fault ! "

Neil stood up after saying that and went over to the bed to give Adam a hug. Adam couldn't help but to start crying again... They didn't blame him... They really didn't ! Kris' family was amazing...


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later :

Adam had been staying in the hospital for two months now... It was like his second home now, only he didn't like that thought... Kris had a private room now and Adam was sleeping on the other bed. Almost everyone in the hospital knew Adam by now... He even got free meals in the cafeteria once in a while, just because they liked him and they felt for him...   
Adam was a wreck... His parents came by once a week to check up on him and tried to get him go home for a couple of hours,saying they would stay with Kris, but Adam didn't listen... His place was with Kris !   
Kris' parents and Daniel came by every day, Adam could see they were slowly losing hope, so did he... He only didn't dare to say that out loud 'cause then it would come true... And that was the last thing he wanted !  
Other friends and family of Adam and Kris came by once in a while too... They were all saying that everything would turn out ok... Like Kris would wake up every minute now and things would just go back to the way the were before... It was all very sweet, and he wished he could believe them, but somehow he didn't...   
Melanie came by too... She said they've found an excuse for Kris' cancelling his shows and that he could take all the time he needed for recuperation after he woke up... If he ever woke up, she didn't say that, but Adam felt it that way...   
Adam felt like he was living in hell...

~~

One day : 

 

Kris' parents and brother were at the hospital, they were all sitting beside Kris' bed, not saying a word to eachother... Adam had enough of the tension and offered to get some drinks, they all agreed and told him what they wanted, then Adam left for the cafeteria. When he was ready to pay for the drinks, Daniel came running up to him with a big smile on his face

" Adam ! You need to come back with me ! Kris is... "

" Kris is what ? Is something wrong ? " 

" He's waking up ! He's really waking up Adam ! " 

" What ?!? "

Adam looked closely at Daniel who beamed at him as Adam's eyes widened from the shock he just gave him

" Come on, man ! Forget the drinks ! Kris needs you now " 

Adam put his wallet back in his pocket, smiled apologetically at the woman behind the counter who just shrugged and smiled back at him and gestured for him to go on already, which Adam did instantly. Adam and Daniel ran all the way through the hospital to Kris' room, not minding the looks they got from other people, they just Had to be there when Kris would finally open up his eyes...

~~

In Kris' room :

When Adam and Daniel came running into the room, they saww dr. Ross and a nurse standing beside his bed, when the doctor saw Adam coming in he smiled at him and gestured to him to stand next to him so Kris could see him when he woke up. Finally, Kris opened his eyes... Adam's eyes got teary and he grabbed Kris' hand

" Kris ! You're back... You're finally back ! Oh baby... "

" Who... Who are you ? " Kris looked at him with a questioning face

" What do you mean ' who are you ? ' ? I'm Adam ! Your boyfriend ! " Adam's got an even more questioning face than Kris had

" I have a boyfriend ? " Kris noticed there were more people in the room and looked around at them " Who are all those people ? "

" You don't remember ? These are your parents and your brother ! And this is the doctor that took care of you, and next to him is a nurse... "

" I can tell there's a doctor and a nurse from the clothes their wearing... But I don't know these other people... Are they really my family ? "

Adam was too shocked to talk... He looked over at Neil,Kim and Daniel and saw their faces also turn into shock and concern... Kim was biting back her tears, Neil draped his arm over her shoulder to comfort her, Daniel shifted his feet nervously. Dr. Ross looked around, saw everybody's faces and thought it was time to take some actions 

" I think you should all wait in the hall... You too Adam... So I can examine Kris and talk to him about some things... I'll come to you after that, then we'll have a little talk... "

They all did what the doctor said and walked out the door into the hall, but before Adam closed the door, he looked one more time at Kris, a sad expression on his face...   
After dr.Ross checked Kris' vitals, he turned to him and smiled at him, Kris returned the smile weakly

" Well now Kris, everything seems perfectly alright... Except that you have amnesia... Which means you have a loss of your memories... They can come back though ! And I think those people down the hall can help you with that... " 

" I really can't remember anything... What am I even doing here ? This is a hospital, right ? Why am I here ? "

" You've had a car accident 2 months ago... "

" 2 months ago ? You mean I've been laying here for 2 months ?! "

" Yes... You were in a coma... "

" Geez... " Kris swallowed " And those people ? Are they really my family ? "

" Yes, they are "

" And that guy... Is... Is he really my boyfriend ? " Kris couldn't help but get a little red in his face when he asked that " I mean, I know that I'm gay... I still remember that...And I still know who I am... But I don't remember having a boyfriend... " 

" He really is your boyfriend Kris " the doctor smiled " And a very good one too I believe... "

" How do you know ? "

" Well I couldn't possibly know that for sure 'cause I've never dated him, and I probably never will 'cause I'm straight and he's with you... " the doctor drifted off a little but shook his head to get back to business " But he has been sleeping, no, he has been Living here for 2 months, just to stay with you... We tried to send him home more then once but he just wouldn't listen... He wanted to stay with you, so we let him... " 

" That's euhm... I don't know what to say to that... He is kinda cute though, so I can imagine if I fell for him... But I just don't remember it... I'm sorry... "

" It's okay Kris, you don't have to apologize... It will take some time to get your memory back... But as I've said, those people can help you with it... Now, I'm gonna let you think about it, and I'm gonna have almost the same talk with your family and your boyfriend, and then I'm gonna send them in here, okay ? "

" But what should I tell them then ? "

" You can tell them what you want... But you'll know what to say, believe me... " the doctor gave him an encouraging smile and a little wink before he walked out the door to meet with Kris' family and Adam

Kris sighed and stared at the ceiling... What did he have to do ? If those people could really help him with getting his memory back, then... Then maybe he should go home with them... When they would release him at the hospital that is...

~~

In the hall :

When the doctor came out of the room, Adam pushed him off the wall he was leaning against and quickly walked up to him, Neil,Kim and Daniel followed him... The doctor smiled at them

" Okay, I explained some things to Kris and now we can talk... "

" What's wrong with him doctor ? Why doesn't he recognize me ? Not even his family ?! " Adam was looking very worried

" I'm afraid he has amnesia... A loss of his memories... Not all of them, 'cause he still knows who he is... He just doesn't remember the people he was close to... I don't know if he remembers he was a singer though... You'll have to figure that out for yourselves... But, you can help him to get those memories back... All of you can help him, even friends and other family members, anyone that knows Kris can help... "   
" How can we do that ? " Adam looked curiously

" By talking to him about everything you've been through, when you met him, how you fell in love, when your first date was,... That kinda stuff, everything will help ! " he turned to Kris' parents " And you can... "

" Show him pictures of when he was a child, talk about how he grew up, ... We know doctor... I thought already that it would be amnesia when he didn't recognize us... We'll help him in any way we can ! " Kim said very emotionally and Neil nodded, he would do the same to help his son

" I will help too ! " Daniel piped up " I don't know how yet... But I will help ! I want my brother back as the way he was before... "

" You'll figure something out son... I know you will... " Neil put his hand on Daniel's shoulder and looked proud at him

" How long does he have to stay here ? " Adam asked quietly

" He can go home in a few days, we're just gonna do a few more tests, just for safety rules, I'll let you know when they're done "

" Can we go back in now ? I wanna see him... I wanna hear him... I missed his voice... And his eyes even more... " Adam looked at the ground 'cause he could feel himself blushing from everyone staring at him

" Ofcourse you can " the doctor smiled " He's waiting for you... "

Adam walked to the door but suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned his head around " Hey doctor ? "

" Yes ? " 

" Thank you... For everything... " Adam gave him a thankful smile 

" You're welcome... " the doctor smiled back " Oh and Adam... "

" Yeah ? "

" The next time we meet, which I hope will be in better circumstances, you can call me Doug... " he winked one more time at Adam and then took off to see another patient

~~

In the room :

When they all entered the room, Kris was awakened from his thoughts and gave them a small smile, they all returned it. Adam came to the bed and looked reproachfully at Kris' hand, Kris noticed that and put his hand on the bedrailing so Adam could lay his hand on it, which Adam did... He softly stroked the back of Kris' hand which gave Kris a tingling feeling, but he liked it... 

" So uhm... " Kris began nervously " The doctor said I lost some of my memories, which is obvious 'cause I can't remember any of you, but he also said that you could help me to get them back... And... I would really like to get them back... I don't know why, but I get this feeling from you all that you truly care about me...And I wanna spend some time with all of you... So, if I get released here... Can I go home with you ? "

Kris looked over at his parents, who looked back at him and then at Adam... Adam didn't say anything... He just stared at his hand that was stroking Kris'hand...

" Honey... " Kim's voice souned sweet but determined " As much as I would like to take you home with us... You already have another home... With Adam... " 

Kris looked shocked and turned his face to Adam " I live with you ? How long have we been together ? "

" We've been together since high school... " Adam finally lifted his head up to look in Kris' eyes " We are living together for 2 years now and we've been engaged for 4 months... "

Kris choked a little " We are engaged ? But where's my ring then ? " he looked at his empty fingers

Adam lift his hand from Kris' and walked around to go to the night stand and opened the drawer " They put it in here 'cause they had to do some scans and stuff and you can't wear jewelry then... "

Kris looked at it and tears welled up in his eyes " It's... It's beautiful ! "

" That's the same thing you said the first time I gave it to you... " Adam smiled at the memory of that " They're still planning to do some tests, so I'm gonna put it back in the drawer... " 

" No... You keep it... I don't want it to get lost or stolen ! So keep it with you until I can go home... "

" Are you saying... "

" Yes Adam, I wanna go home with you... I wanna see the house, maybe it'll help me get some memories back... "

Adam looked over at Kim and Neil, who smiled at him , Adam looked back at Kris " Are you sure ? You can still go with your parents and live with them you know... I'd totally understand ! "

Kris looked over at his parents and gave them an apologetical look, they shrugged and shook their heads, they wanted him to go home with Adam... 

" I want to get to know you again Adam... And I think living with you is the best way of doing that... I... " he placed his hand on top of Adam's now " I like you... There's something inside me that's telling me that I should stay with you, and I wanna follow that feeling... "

Tears were rolling over Adam's cheeks " Then I'm letting you follow that feeling... I'll take you home baby... " 

Kris smiled and squeezed Adam's hand... Kim came over and hugged them both, she was crying too... Neil patted both of them on the back and Daniel gave them a smile that just said everything he felt...   
A few more days... Just a few more days and Kris could go home... Adam would have him back home in just a few more days...  
Adam felt like he wasn't living in hell anymore, he was getting a little closer to heaven now...


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the day had arrived that Kris could go home. Adam was very nervous about it... He even cleaned the whole house, which had been very dusty 'cause nobody had been living in it for 2 months. He wanted to look extra good on a day like this so he made a little more time to put on his make-up and eyeliner , which he also hadn't done anymore for 2 months now... But today, he just wanted to look good for Kris, 'cause he deserved it! When he was finally ready he jumped into his car and drove up to the hospital.  
Kris was already waiting for Adam when he came into the room, Kris was surprised to see Adam with all the make-up on, but he thought it looked really good on him. For some reason he wasn't shocked, like some other people might be if they saw a boy wearing make-up and eyeliner, but seeing it on Adam was like something he was used to seeing , although he couldn't quite remember it... 

" You look beautiful " he smiled at Adam

" Thanks... Thought I could dress up a bit, it is a special day after all "

" Yeah it is, I'm finally going home! "

Adam smiled and took Kris' hand, then bent down to pick up his bag with his other hand and they left the room, and then left the hospital. At the exit door they saw dr Ross standing in a corner talking to family of another patient of his, when the doctor saw them he waved at them, Kris and Adam waved back and gave him a smile, then they walked out the door. 

~~

At the house : 

" Wow,I think I never saw such a clean house as this before! " Kris chuckled

" Yeah, laugh all you want... I did this for you you know... " Adam looked at the ground, a bit upset 'cause Kris was making fun of his work

" Oh, come on Adam... " Kris lifted Adam's head back up to look in his eyes " I love what you did for me..." He looked around the hall once more " So, when do I get the tour around the house? And how much will it cost? " he added playfully

" I can give you a tour right now mister Allen, we'll talk about the price later... " Adam winked at him 

" Okay mr Lambert, guide me around then! " 

Kris held out his hand which Adam gladly took in his, and they started to walk through the house. Adam got really into his role as a guide, he made his voice sound like a real guide with funny accent and all, whick Kris found very amusing and he started to ask questions in every room so Adam had to answer them in his funny voice. Adam loved to hear Kris laugh again, especially 'cause He was the one who made him laugh, so he kept on playing his guide role with enthousiasm. Then they came to the ' music room ', they called it that 'cause Kris' piano and guitar's where in there, Adam stopped in front of the door

" I think you're gonna love this room... " He opened the door and looked at Kris so he could see his reaction

" This... This is... AAAAAAAAH!!!! " Kris grabbed at his head with his hand, he just got a painshot through it

" Kris? KRIS!? " Adam grabbed Kris under his arm to stop him from falling and helped him walk to a chair that was standing close beside them in the room and let him sit on it " What's wrong baby? You've got a headache? You pushed yourself too much... You just came back from the hospital, you should be resting now! " Adam sounded really worried

" No I... I just saw... I just saw me... " he looked a litle scared at Adam " I saw myself sitting on that stool behind that piano, and I saw myself playing on it. Did I play the piano? Before... " he hesitated a little " Before the accident... " 

Adam looked at him intently " Yes... Yes you did... And you were pretty great at it too " He bent down his knees so his head was on the same height as Kris', he took his hand and soflty stroked over Kris' cheek and looked in his eyes " This is your first flashback of your memories baby, this is a good sign! You've always loved this room, I think it's only natural you'd get your first memory back in here. By the way, you played the guitar too, you were a true talent at it even. I was a bit jealous of you, that you could play those instruments while I can't... "

" I played the guitar too? I really can't remember it... Let me guess, the next thing you'll tell me is that I'm a singer too " Kris laughed nervously

" Well actually... " Adam smiled just as nervous " You Are a singer Kris... "

Kris looked shocked at first but then sighed " Why can't I remember all of this? I think I must have had a pretty fabulous live, living here with you, singing and playing those instruments... I wish I could go back to that... "

" We will get you back to that baby... I promise..."

Kris looked at Adam with tears in his eyes, he saw Adam was biting back his tears too and slowly leaned forward so his forehead leaned against Adam's " I believe you... "

Adam couldn't hold back his tears any longer, he pulled his head back from Kris' forehead and dropped it onto Kris' shoulder instead. Kris wrapped his arms around Adam and let his tears fall down too.   
Kris had one of his memories back...It's a little one, but it's a start. He still has a long way to go...


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel came up with the idea of giving Kris a ' Welcome Back ' party, but only for friends and family. Adam didn't think it was a good idea at first, but then again, it was a good way to get Kris getting to know everyone again, and so he agreed with the plan.   
It was a beautiful day, so they decided to have a barbecue outside in the garden of Kris' and Adam's house. Both Adam's parents and brothers came over to help with getting everything ready.   
Kris was nervous all day and when the first guests started to arrive he wanted to hide upstairs in his and Adam's room, but Adam knew Kris too well, so he took his hand and held on to it the whole time until he felt that Kris was getting more comfortable and started talking to everyone, he let go and helped his parents with giving drinks and snacks to the guests.   
When it was about 6:00 pm they put the fire in the barbecue on and Adam was warming up the meat on the grill, when he looked around to see where Kris was, he saw him sitting at a table with Brad. Brad had his arm draped over Kris' shoulder and they were laughing, Brad pulled Kris even closer to him... Adam couldn't believe it... Brad, off all people, it Had to be him... Adam called his dad and asked if he could take care of the barbecue for him and walked up to Kris and Brad

" Having fun? " Adam asked with a smirk

" Oh, hey Adam! Yes we are actually... Want to join us? " Brad smiled at him

" As much as I would love to join this moment of intimacy, I can't. Somebody's actually got to work at this party, so that everybody can have dinner in a while, and nobody has to starve to death "

" Oh-ooh... Somebody's a bit cranky today! " Brad laughed and winked at Kris, who gave a weak smile back

" Well that Somebody has got a reason to be cranky, cause Someone is flirting with his boyfriend! " Adam glared at Brad

" Who? " Brad looked around, fake confused and innocent look on his face

" Fuck you Brad! " Adam walked away, he was furious, but tried to calm himself down, it was Kris' party after all...

Brad stood up, apologised to Kris and ran after Adam, he found him at the pool they had in the backyard, he walked to stand still next to him and put his hand on his shoulder

" I wasn't flirting with him Adam, you know I would never do that to you... "

" Then what exactly were you doing Brad? Laughing like that and draping your arm around him like he's yours... I know he has amnesia, but he's still mine! Maybe he isn't really aware of it but... "

Brad cut him off " He was asking me stuff about you Adam... He Really wants to get to know you again! And who knows more about Rock God Adam Lambert than me? I told him I'm your best friend, and ex-boyfriend, and then he asked me if I could tell him more about you, from when we were kids, how you were at school and stuff like that... He Knows he's yours, and he wants to be yours too! A blind man could tell you that this boy is crazy in love with you,amnesia or not, he still loves you!" he stopped talking for a minute to look at Adam who was staring at his feet, but he knew he was listening to him, he squeezed his shoulder " Have you looked at the boy's hands today? He's wearing your ring again... "

Adam looked at Brad with a little spark in his eyes " Yeah, I've noticed... It made me happy you know! But then I saw him with you and... "

" You thought we were flirting... " Brad smiled and punched his arm " You should know me better than that baby! " 

" Well you are the biggest flirt I've ever seen or known... " Adam said teasingly, Brad pouted and Adam laughed and threw his arm around Brad's waist " But I know you wouldn't try to steal my boy away from me, you're not like that... " 

They hugged eachother, when they pulled apart Brad saw Kris standing a few feet away from them, he nodged Adam " I think your boo wants to talk to you... I'll leave you then, before He thinks I'm flirting with You... "

Adam laughed " Yeah... I hope you didn't scare him too much with your stories about me and he wants to break up or something... "

" Don't worry, I didn't tell him about the trio we had " Brad started to walk away

" What trio ? I don't know what you're talking about " Adam looked confused 

" You, me and Drake... " 

Adam shook his head " There hasn't even been one, so there's nothing to tell " 

Brad smiled " I know baby, I still regret that sometimes " he winked and walked away

Adam burst out laughing, Brad was really unbelievable... When he looked back up, he was bend over from laughing so hard, he saw Kris still standing there, anxiously waiting. Adam smiled at him and gestured for him to come over, so Kris walked up to him. 

" Hey... " Kris said feeling insecure of how Adam would react

" Hi baby " Adam took Kris' hand and pulled him into a hug and stroked his fingers through his hair

Kris burried his head into Adam's chest and muttered " I'm sorry... "

" For what? " Adam frowned " I should be apologizing to you! I didn't have the right to act like that... "

Kris pulled his head back a little to look in Adam's eyes " We weren't flirting with eachother...He was just telling me stories about you and I guess we really got in the mood and... "

" I know how it goes Kris... " Adam smiled " Brad is always very affectionate to people when he's telling them something and he really gets into it, I know him... "

" He told me you date him before you date with me... "

" Yeah I did... " Adam let his eyes rest on Brad for a moment and then turned back to Kris " He was the one who told me that I should go for you... He practically broke up with me so I could ask you out, so I could be happy, Really happy, with you... "

" He broke up with you for me? " Kris looked shocked 

" To keep a long story short? Yeah, he did... " 

" I wanna hear the whole story! Please... " Kris begged

" Not now baby...There's a party going on, your party even! So come on, let's go celebrate! " Adam sighed as he saw Kris' eyes still begging " I promise I tell you the story later... " he kissed Kris' forehead

" Ok, I'll remember that! " Kris smiled and grabbed Adam's hand " Come on babe, let's get this thing started for real!"

They went back to their guests, grabbed some food and drinks, and then the real party could begin. Matt played DJ but was constantly annoyed by Brad who came to request songs Matt didn't have, sometimes he hadn't even heard of the songs ever in his life, so he decided to just ignore Brad and put on the songs he wanted, which leaded to Brad walking away from him to sit at a table grumpily. But when he spotted another cute boy, he stood up and walked up to him and talked to him, quickly followed by laughing and putting his arm around his shoulder. New victim found!   
It was really getting late and most of the guests had already left, when Brad walked up to Kris and Adam to say goodbye, he hugged them both

" Thanks for inviting me guys, it really was a nice party! " 

" You're always welcome here Brad, you know that " Adam put his hand on his shoulder

" I know honey, but I think you guys need some time on your own now... " He looked over at Kris " You know Kris, I've always liked you, and amnesia or not, I know you're gonna make Adam the happiest guy in the world! Actually, he already is... I hope my memories of our childhood will help you a little to get your own memories back. I don't want to see Adam getting hurt... He loves you, and I know you still love him too... Don't let this amnesia thing break that up... "

" I won't let that happen... I know I still don't know enough to really get into this relationship again...But... " he looked at his ring finger and played with the ring that was there, he looked at Adam and saw he was looking at him, and smiled " When I saw him when I woke up, I didn't really know who he was, but something inside me told me I could trust him, that was more than enough for me... I'm not leaving him... he means too much to me... " 

Brad smiled brightly at him and hugged him again " That's what I wanted to hear... " he pulled away and looked over his shoulder " Oh, gotta go guys, there's someone waiting for me... " The boy he had met after he left the table was standing a few feet away, looking impatiently at Brad

Brad waved one more time at Kris and Adam as he walked away, Kris and Adam waved back. Everybody had gone home now, except their parents and brothers, but they said they were gonna leave too but come back tomorrow to help them clean the place up. Kris and Adam said goodbye to them, then went inside and up to bed. Kris cuddled up to Adam, who protectively put his arm around him and kissed his forehead before they both fell asleep.   
It had been a long day, but it was a good one... Hopefully there were many more to come...


	6. Chapter 6

When Adam woke up the next morning, Kris was already gone out of bed, so Adam stood up and went looking for him. When he passed outside the 'music room' 's door he heard something... He heard someone playing the piano! He carefully opened the door, trying to not make a sound and peeked inside. He saw Kris sitting on the stool infront of the piano, just like in the early days, looking through the notebooks that were lying on top of the piano, putting one of them in front of him and trying to play it. Adam watched him and felt himself getting all emotional... It felt just like then, years before the accident, when they decided to get this room so Kris could play whenever he wanted, he had been so happy that day! Kris hadn't touched the piano or his guitar's at all since the accident... Adam had taken him to this room, then Kris had the little flashback of him sitting behind the piano, but he had never touched it, until now...   
Adam slowly started to walk up to Kris, when Kris heard the footsteps he quickly stopped playing and looked behind him, he saw Adam coming closer to him and he made room on the stool, it was made for 2 man to sit on, so Adam could sit down beside him

" You didn't have to stop playing... " Adam said as he sat down 

" I'm just trying it out... I don't think it's any good yet, but you said I played it before the accident happened, so I thought I could try and learn it again... "

" That's great! You'll see you still have it in you... "

" Maybe... It still feels strange to me to get my fingers placed as they're supposed to be, to get in the right rythm... But I'm trying, and I love the piano! But I think I like the guitar even more... "

" You've tried it? " 

" Yeah, when you were still sleeping... I can already play a whole song on it! Wanna hear it? "

" Sure! I would love to hear you play again... " 

Kris stood up to grab his guitar, went back and sat himself down on the stool again, he placed his guitar on his legs so he had a good hold on it, and started to play. When Adam heard which song he was playing he went pale and stared at Kris, not able to move, not able to do anything anymore... It was the song Kris had played for him when they were officially a couple, in other words, when they've told their parents and friends they were together. That evening Kris had played a song for him on his guitar, and singed to it, and since then it was Their song.  
Now Kris played it again, without singing but he was humming the tune, which made Adam just burst out into tears and he burried his head in his hands. Kris didn't notice, he was too caught up in playing his guitar, and doing it right, that he didn't see Adam cry... When the song was done, he finally looked over at Adam and saw him sitting with his head burried in his hands. Kris was shocked to see Adam like that and quickly put his guitar beside him on the ground , he turned himself on the stool so he faced Adam and softly pulled his hands away from his face, Adam looked up, tears were still rolling down his cheeks, Kris gently brushed them away with his thumbs

" What's wrong Adam? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? " Kris looked at him with a very concerned look in his eyes

" No... It's... It's the song... "

" Oh... I already thought it would be something special, 'cause there's a big heart drawn on the paper with the chords on it... It seemed pretty easy to play so I tried it, and apparently, it worked. I didn't know it would get you so emotional though... "

" I've drawn the heart on it..." Adam grabbed Kris' hands and looked straight in his eyes " This is the song you sang to me the night we told our parents and friends that we were together... It's Our song baby... That's why I'm so emotional... "

" Hmm... Can you sing it for me? I'll play, you sing... Maybe I'll remember it then... " 

" I can't sing it... Not now... Maybe later... " 

" Ok... I know you're too emotional right now " Kris pulled one hand out of Adam's and stroked his hair out of his face " Can you tell me the story then? "

" Which story? " 

" Why Brad and you broke up... "

" Oh, that... Yeah, I can tell you that one..."

" Ok, I'm listening "

Adam hesitated for a moment " Are you sure you wanna hear this? "

" I'm sure babe, just tell me... " 

Adam turned away from Kris, he couldn't look at him while he told this, but he put one hand on his knee and softly drawed circles with his thumb around it, then he started to talk

~~

The story : 

 

Kris and Adam were in high school, Kris' first year, Adam's third. Everyone knew Adam was gay, he practically kissed Brad's face off everytime he had the chance, not everybody liked the fact that there were gay's in their school so they ended up in fights, mostly just calling eachother names, but they didn't seem to care as long as they had eachother.  
Then there was Kris, who wanted to convince everyone of his straightness by walking hand in hand everywhere in and around the school with Katy, also kissing eachother's face off when they saw the chance. Everyone liked them and they looked so adorable together, so nobody knew Kris wasn't as straight after all...   
Still, Kris and Adam were best friends since kindergarten, nobody knew why they were actually, the cute straight guy being friends with the weird gay one, and when they asked Kris why he was being so nice to the weird guy he always said " Adam's not weird, he's more normal than most of you guys, and if you can't look further then his looks or his sexuality, then you're pretty narrow minded and I don't think I'd like a narrow minded person to be friends with me, so you either deal with the fact that Adam's my best friend and be friends with me too, or you can buzz off. It's your call... " That made them shut up and never mention it to Kris again.

One day at lunch, Kris,Katy and Adam were sitting at the table in the schoolcafeteria, waiting for Brad to join them. After 10 minutes he came walking up to them and bend down to give Adam one of his passionate kisses, which Adam broke off quickly, 'cause that's what he always does when Kris is around. Bras was used to that... He could kiss and touch Adam anytime and anywhere he wanted, but when Kris was with them, Adam always seemed to get a little more distant to him. He smiled at Kris and Katy and sat down next to Adam, draping his arm around his shoulders, Adam gave him a little smile and then turned his head to Kris

" Is something wrong? You haven't said a word since we're sitting here and you're usually talking like all the time, you even forget to eat sometimes "

" I'm fine... Just a bit nervous about something " Kris glanced at Katy who smiled encouragingly at him

" Oh? Didn't do your math homework yesterday Krissy? You bad boy! " Brad teased, Adam kicked at him under the table " Auch baby! That hurts you know! " Brad pouted

" You deserved it " Adam smiled and quickly dropped a kiss on Brad's mouth, then turned back to Kris " Wanna talk about it? " 

" No it's fine... It's no big deal " he saw Katy frowning at him and dropped his head to look at his plate with food

" Ok, if you don't wanna talk about it... But if you change your mind, I'm still willing to listen! "

" I know, thanks Adam " 

The rest of the lunch went on with Brad chatting happily about everything that happened in class, he didn't let anyone interrupt him. When they finished their lunches, the bell rang and they went back to their classes. The day went on as usual and by the end of the day they all took the bus back home.Just another normal day at school...

The next day however wasn't so normal...

When Kris,Adam and Brad walked into the schoolbuilding, Katy had a free periode the 1st hour so she would come later, everybody was staring, laughing and pointing at them. No, not at Them... At Kris! They looked around, very confused... Adam clenched his fists, ready to punch someone if he had to, Brad tightened his grip around Adam's waist a little. Kris just walked on, he knew he was slightly red in his face but he tried not to pay attention to it, when he came to his locker he stopped and stared at it with open mouth, tears were starting to well up in his eyes, this couldn't be happening... He heard Adam gasp and Brad gave a little cough, they couldn't believe what they saw...   
On Kris' locker there was now hanging a big picture of him, and not just any picture, it was a picture of him kissing... He was kissing a boy... 

" Hey Allen, had fun last night? I wonder what Katy will think of this... " 

Kris turned around and saw Danny and Justin walking up to him, Justin was a first year like him, Danny was a third year like Adam " I knew it had to be you guys... Why were you spying on me? " 

" We weren't spying on you, you're not that interesting you know " Justin smirked " We just went to the movies yesterday and when we were going back home, we saw the two of you getting cosy, and luckily Danny here had his camera with him, so I could take a picture of this lovely sight and share it with the whole school. You're not such a hot shot now are you? Mister class president... " Justin looked over at Danny who laughed a little, feeling awkward and a bit responsible for all this 

The whole school had gathered around them and Adam just couldn't watch it anymore, he broke free of Brad's grip and walked up to them, he went to stand next to Kris

" Leave him alone Bieber " Adam walked right in front of him threateningly " I'm warning you... " 

" Oh, hey Lambert! I thought you would stick up for your little ' not so straight anymore ' buddy over there! " Justin looked up at Adam, not impressed by his threatening " I wonder what will happen between you and Brad now, 'cause we've all seen the loving looks you give Kris when you're around him... I would be getting jealous now Brad, now Adam knows Kris isn't that straight after all, who knows what he'll do with him now... "

Adam quickly looked over at Brad who gave him a weak smile, shrugged and then turned his head to the ground, Adam couldn't hold back anymore at that sight and pushed Justin against the wall " You leave Brad out of this! I would Never, and I repeat, Never cheat on him! "

" Oh, you never know... Look at your buddy Kris, who would've thought he would cheat on a beautiful girl like Katy? And not even with another girl, but with a boy! "

" I didn't cheat on Katy! " Kris piped up " Katy knew about this! "

" She knew you were going out with a boy? You're kidding me... " Justin looked at him mockingly

" No, I'm not! She knew! She knows I'm... Oh forget it! " Kris stormed away to the men's room, tears rolling down his cheeks 

Adam punched Justin in the stomache, gave Danny a hateful glare and ran after Kris, but then he stopped, looking back over his shoulder at Brad...Brad looked at him with a forced smile and tears in his eyes, he shrugged and mouthed " just go! " at Adam. Adam smiled at him thankfully and started running again. 

When he came into the men's room he heard someone sobbing, he looked in every toilet until he found the locked one so he knocked on the door

" Kris? Kris, it's me... I know you're in there so can you please open the door? I need to talk to you... "

" I don't want to talk right now Adam... Please, just leave me alone... "

" I'm not leaving this room until you come out of that toilet! I don't care how long it takes, even if I miss all lessons of today, even music class, I'm staying right here! "

Kris knew how much Adam loved the music class so he unlocked the door hesitantly and pushed it open, he looked up at Adam who had a worried expression on his face, he forced himself to smile at him " Hi... "

" Hey... " Adam held out his hand so he could pull Kris up from the toilet he was sitting on " You ok? "

Kris took the hand,pulled himself up, and laughed a little at the question Adam asked him " I've been better, obviously... Why don't you get to the point Adam ,and ask me... Ask me if I'm gay... " 

Adam laughed nervously and looked straight in Kris' eyes " I don't need to ask Kris, I already know... " 

Kris looked wide eyed at him " You know?! How? I never told you! I probably should have 'cause you're my best friend and best friends tell eachother everything, well almost everything... How did you know Adam? "

Adam sighed and felt a blush coming up his face " I think I've always known... It's not that it's obvious, you can't tell it when you don't really know you... But I've known you for what seems like all of my life already so I can read you and your feelings a bit... But I never asked, 'cause you were with Katy, and I thought that maybe I was wrong, and if I'd ask you you would get mad at me and then I would lose you as a friend, I couldn't live anymore if that would happen... So I just kept quiet and let you figure things out for yourself... "

Kris stepped a little closer to Adam, holding out his hand so he could touch him, he softly placed it on Adam's arm and stroked up and down nervously " You were right... I've always been struggling with my feelings about my sexuality... Katy knows about this... She knew I had stronge feelings for boys, for one boy in particular, but she wanted to put up with it, she wanted to help me figure it out. And she knew this school isn't so gay-friendly as it should be, so she said she wanted to act like we were a couple at school and around it so everybody would see us together kissing and hugging and holding hands... But in our free time, we did whatever we wanted, with who we wanted... "

Adam shuffled his feet " So the reason why you were nervous yesterday was because you had a date with that boy? I expect that it was your first real date with a guy? " Kris nodded at him and Adam sighed again " Your first step of coming out of who you really are and then this happens... Can you get anymore unlucky than that? Oh well, I guess the date itself went well,looking at the picture... "

" It wasn't that great... " Kris cut him off " He was a nice guy and all, but he just wasn't my type I guess... He just wasn't you... " he turned his head to the ground fiddling with his shirt, blush already on his cheeks

Adam looked dumbstruck " What do you mean he wasn't me? Kris, are you saying... " 

Kris cut him off again " I mean exactly what I said... He wasn't you... The boy I always had strong feelings for is you Adam... But you are also my best friend and I couldn't risk our friendship for some stupid feeling I felt... And you're with Brad for almost a year now and I Really like Brad, he's funny and so energetic, he just seems so happy all the time, especially when he's with you... And you looked happy too, I know you sometimes pushed him away a little when I was around, so you could spare my feelings a little, and you wanted to show me that you could spend as much time with me as you could with him so I wouldn't have to be jealous of that. But I am jealous of him... But for another reason. I'm jealous of him 'cause he can be with you in every possible way, he can hold your hand, he can hug you, he can kiss you, he can even have sex with you! And I... I want that too... Not the sex, it's a bit early for that, but everything else... I really want it, but I know I can't have it... " he looked over at Adam and saw him staring at him, not able to say a word " I'm sorry... I just needed to tell you this... And now you're mad at me and you probably don't want to see me ever again... I understand... I'm really sorry Adam... " he felt tears coming up again, he shook his head to fight against them and started to walk away

Adam grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him again " I could never be mad at you Kris! And the reason why I always kept a little distance between me and Brad when you were around wasn't only to spare your feelings 'cause of our friendship, it's because I didn't want you to see all that 'cause I thought, no, I Hoped you had feelings for me, 'cause I have feelings for you too... I've always had... I love Brad, but not in the way I love you... I think Brad knows this... We never talk about it, but I think he knows about my feelings for you... " Adam stopped talking, he just came up with something " Wait here, I have to do something but I'll be back! Just wait here! " he ran out of the men's room into the hall where everybody was gone already, they were all in their classes, except one person...Brad. Adam walked up to him

" Brad, we need to talk... " Adam's hands felt clam and sweaty, he was nervous, but he had to do this

" I know Adam... And I know what's coming too... " Brad sighed and looked sadly in Adam's eyes " I'm letting you go baby... I know how you feel about Kris, and obviously he confessed to you about his feelings too. I knew it would come to this one day, that you guys would finally get your heads out of the sand and see how happy you could be together, as a couple. Alright, you're not a couple yet, but you will be... Believe me! I love you, and I know you love me too, but not enough to forget about Kris... and if I can't make you forget about Kris, then no one can! " Brad smiled " Go on baby, go ask the guy out on a date. Go on and be happy! But remember, I'll always be your friend when you need one... " 

" Thank you... I love you, I always will... " Adam hugged Brad, gave him one last kiss on the cheek, then he walked off to the men's room, looking back once more over his shoulder to give Brad a wide smile, Brad smiled back and gestured him to go on, so Adam turned his head again and walked away, up to the men's room, up to Kris... 

~~

" So that's the story... I asked you out, and we we've been together as a couple ever since that day " Adam looked at Kris and panicked, Kris was sitting bend over with his head in one hand, a look of pain in his eyes " Kris, what's wrong? Talk to me baby! " 

" I just remembered something... " he put his head back up and looked in Adam's eyes " When we came back to school the next day, hand in hand, everybody stared at us, but we didn't care, we just smiled at them. When we walked into Justin and Danny, Justin gave us a dirty look and you sticked your tongue out at him, just like a little kid, and I couldn't stop laughing! It was one of the happiest days of my life, I remember it now! " 

Adam smiled brightly, the tears glistening in the corner of his eyes " That's great baby! You remembered something personal, something of us together! You're slowly getting back to who you were before the accident "

" I don't know... " Kris said unsure of what to say next, he didn't want to hurt Adam " It's all still a big blur in my head... I just remembered this thing 'cause you told me the story... I can't remember the date though... I wish I could, I really wish I could... But I can't... I'm sorry...I'm just scared... I'm scared I'll never get all of my memories back... " he wrapped his arms around Adam and burried his head into his chest, softly crying and hanging on to Adam's shirt

Adam wrapped his arms around Kris too and placed his head on top of Kris', then he bend his head a little lower so he could whisper in his ear " It's okay sweetie, it's okay... It will all come back one day... Believe me, it will! And I will be with you and help you every step of the way. I'll always be here to protect you, so you don't have to be scared, ok? I love you... " It was the first time he said that since the accident, he looked down at Kris to see his reaction

Kris pulled away a little and locked his eyes on Adam's he wanted Adam to see that he felt it too, he loved Adam, even if he wasn't able to say it , he still wanted him to know that he felt the same.  
Adam saw the love in Kris' eyes and let out a sigh of relief... He pulled him back in and held him tight.   
It was a tough road to walk on, but Kris was willing to do it, 'cause Adam would be walking right beside him...


	7. Chapter 7

It had almost been a month now since Kris came out of his coma, so it was almost 3 months since the accident happened. Adam had put his music career on hold for 2 months and 2 weeks but now he was back in business for a week now. He made the soundtrack for the second Avatar movie, and now that the movie was going in premiere, he had to be there with the cast and the director. Kris wanted to go with him that day, 'cause it would be special for Adam and Kris wouldn't want to miss seeing Adam shine in the spotlights. Adam wasn't sure about it at first, 'cause there would be a lot of guys from the papers and the TV that would want to do interviews and Adam wasn't sure if Kris was ready for it. Kris kept insisting on going, so Adam agreed, but only if Kris would stay with him when they walked the red carpet so he could keep the paparazzi and the rest away from him, Kris agreed, so things were settled.

~~

The day of the premiere :

Kris and Adam arrived at the Movie Theatre in the same car. When they were about to get out of the car, Adam looked over at Kris, who looked a little anxious, Adam took his hand and queezed it softly

" Are you ready for this baby? " Adam sounded a little concerned

" Yeah... " Kris smiled and looked determined to do this " Yeah, I'm ready for this! "

Adam smiled back and gave him a kiss on his cheek " Stay with me " he whispered in his ear, then they got out of the car

Adam and Kris walked hand in hand over the red carpet, smiling brightly at the fans in the crowd. When they came to the media, for the interviews, Adam answered most of their questions and when they did ask Kris something about his time being away from the ' music world ' Adam interrupted them by saying it wasn't the time to discuss that right now and that Kris had his reasons for taking a break. So everything was going well...  
When they were waiting in the hall of the Movie Theatre for the movie to begin and everybody just mingled with eachother, Kris nudged Adam and said he had to go to the men's room for a minute, Adam asked if he was okay, Kris nodded and left, so Adam kept on talking with the filmproducer, but kept his eye on the door of the men's room. After a few minutes he saw Kris stumbling out of the door, quickly putting his hand against the wall and leaning against it. Adam quickly excused himself with the producer and hurried himself over to Kris

" Kris, what's wrong baby? " Adam held one hand on Kris' back, with the other one he felt Kris' forehead, he was burning up

" Adam I... I don't feel so good... " Kris went pale and tried to look in Adam's eyes, but everything was blurry " I... I need to sit down for a minute... "

" Come on, let's get you to a chair " Adam held his one hand on Kris' back, the other one grabbed hold under his arm and he slowly walked him to the corner in the hall where they had placed some chairs, but they din't get far...  
Suddenly Kris collapsed, he was shaking wildly and Adam couldn't hold him anymore so he fell to the floor, his body still shaking uncontrollably.   
" KRIS! " Adam screamed and fell down on his knees, he grabbed Kris hands and stroked them softly, trying to calm Kris down, which helped after a minute or 2 'cause Kris' body stopped shaking and now he lay motionless on the floor, just staring up at Adam. Kris swallowed and tried to speak, he tried to say " Adam " but no sound came out of his mouth when he opened it. Adam shook his head " Shhh baby, don't talk... I'll get you an ambulance ok? " Kris just nodded and closed his eyes, he was so fucking tired...   
Then there was a ' snap ' and a ' flash ' and Adam stood up, looking around furiously, behind him he saw exactly who he thought he would see... Perez Hilton with his stupid photographer. Adam stepped up to him and yelled " Get this fucking camera out of my face Perez, and call 911! Now! " Adam stomped the camera out of the photographer's hand and tried to step on it, but the photographer picked it up before he could reach it, Perez looked at him a little shocked, then he smirked and pulled out his cellphone, dialing 911. The ambulance arrived soon and the paramedics pulled Kris on a stretcher and rolled him into the ambulance, Adam hopped in too. The ambulance drove quickly to the hospital.

~~

At the hospital :

Kris had slept the whole ride, and even now, when the paramedics pulled him out of the ambulance and pushed him into the E.R. it seemed he was still asleep, but Adam was worried that something was wrong 'cause the paramedics were saying some things to eachother, sounding rather panicked, but Adam couldn't understand it 'cause it was clearly medical language or something like that.   
When they entered the E.R. , a tall blond doctor and a brown curly haired nurse made their way over to them walking fast, the doctor listened to the paramedics to hear what happened and the nurse smiled at Adam while she listened too and trailed along. The nurse and the paramedics pushed them through a door into an observation room, when Adam wanted to go in too he was stopped by the doctor

" I'm doctor Carter " he reached out his hand to Adam

" I'm Adam, Adam Lambert " Adam took the hand and shook it

" So Adam, you're a friend of this guy... Uhm... Kris, was it? " 

" I'm his boyfriend actually " the doctor's eyes widened for a moment but then he smiled, Adam looked at him questioningly " Look uhm, doctor Carter, it's not that I don't trust you or anything... But could doctor Ross take a look at him? He knows Kris and... "

" Oh no problem, I'll call him for you " the doctor turned around at the nurse, who just came out of the observation room " Carol, can you get Doug for me please? It seems like he knows this patient " the nurse nodded and walked away quickly , the doctor openet the door of the room again " You can come in if you want, but don't get in our way, so we can do our job as best as we can "

Adam nodded and walked inside, the doctor followed him and closed the door behind him. After a while the nurse came back, closely followed by dr. Ross, who imeddiatly walked up to Adam who was standing in a corner of the room

" Adam, hi, I came as soon as I could... What happened with Kris? " he walkd over to dr. Carter and took Kris' chart from him

" I don't know, we were at this Movie Theatre for the premiere of ' Avatar 2 ' and everything was going well, until he came out of the men's room... I saw him stumble out of the door and leaning against the wall, I ran up to him and tried to get him to a chair so he could sit down, the next moment he's shaking wildly and falls on the floor, his body was shaking uncontrollably. After a minute or two he calmed down, he tried to speak but couldn't, then he fell asleep and he's been sleeping ever since... What's wrong with him? "

" Hmm... " dr. Ross thought about it for a moment, then he started to explain " I think Kris' pushed himself a little too much... The shaking of his body was because he was having a seizure at that moment... You can get it from a lot of stress sometimes, or from panicking too much. I think Kris panicked a little, plus, he's exhausted from getting the memories back... He's trying really hard to get them all back isn't he? "

" Yeah, he is... Sometimes I think he's pushing himself too hard. He just keeps asking me, his family and our friends for stories about the things that happened before the accident, and then he gets some flashbacks which give him headaches... " Adam hesitates for a moment but then decides to bite the bullet " Should we stop telling him those stories? Maybe he'll get his memories back without them... "

" I don't think you should stop telling them, I just he needs to give his brain a little rest from time to time... I think he's so focused on getting those memories back that he doesn't do anything else than thinking and thinking and then some more thinking. He needs to rest his brain from those thoughts, or he could get a complete black-out and won't even be able to remember his own name at the end... This seizure was just a warning for him to let him know that he should relax. He's only been out of a coma for a month now, maybe even less than a month, he needs to take his time for this... "

" It's all my fault... " Adam's eyes filled up with tears " I think I pushed him too much... I always said that his thoughts would come back to him soon enough and I would help him with that s much as I could. I think he thinks that I want him to get his thoughts back right now... He's playing his guitar again and the piano too, so that's already a big step for him but he still wants more... I try to make him relax sometimes, but I don't think it works... I even thought his guitar and piano relaxed him but I guess I was wrong... He was so stressed out and I didn't even notice... I really thought he was doing fine, especially when he insisted on joining me to the filmpremiere, he said he was ready for it and I believed him... I'm such a lousy boyfriend... " he wiped away his tears furiously, he was so mad at himself

" Adam... " the doctor came closer and put his hand on his shoulder " None of this is your fault and it isn't Kris' fault either. It just happens sometimes to people who want too much in so little time. Kris just needs to understand that it's only been a month since he woke up so he can't know everything that he wants to know from before the accident in so little time. Nobody could,or our heads would explode! " the dr. laughed a little " Now seriously; it's really good that he's playing those instruments again, and I do think it relaxes him, but at the same time he's trying to remember when the last time was that he played that song that he's playing right then at that moment. He's trying to look into the past so much he sometimes forgets to look ahead and concentrate on his future. I'll talk about it when he wakes up, he will wake up soon enough 'cause I can tell you're worried about that... His body relaxed after the seizure and his exhaustion took over. You can have a seat next to his bed and wait until he wakes up, I don't think he needs more medical care, just call me when something's wrong or if he wakes up, okay? " 

Adam nodded and walked up to the bed, the nurse gave him a chair and he sat down next to the bed, he laid both of his hands on Kris' hands and stared at his face as if Kris would wake up from just that. Dr. Ross smiles and gestures to dr. Carter and the nurse to leave the room, he follows them out and closes the door behind him so Adam and Kris are left alone.  
He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there, but he must have fallen asleep 'cause now he's waking up from the feeling of fingers stroking through his hair. He opens his eyes and sees that his head is laying on Kris' chest, he slowly lifts his head up a bit and turns it to face Kris and when he does, he sees Kris smiling at him, it's a weak smile, but it's still a smile, so Adam smiles back at him and lift his head fully up now

" Hey babe " Kris says silently " I'm sorry to scare you like that... " he reaches out his hand and let it rest on one of Adam's, softly stroking the back of it

" You know what happened? " Adam asks a little surprised

" Yeah, the doctor's been here until a few minutes ago and he told me everything... You were so fast asleep that we decided to not wake you up and we kept our voices down. He did give me a lecture though... That I should let my brain rest from time to time and stuff like that... He explained everything to me and I think I didn't even realize it myself that I was pushing myself so hard. I just wanted to get my memory back and I thought I was doing the right thing by asking you guys so much questions so I could get to know my past. But I guess he's right about the fact that I wasn't looking at the future anymore...And he's right that it's only been a month since I woke up, I still have the time to figure things out " Kris hesitated, blushed a little nervously and looked in Adam's eyes " As long as you're willing to wait for me... " 

Adam stood up from his chair, walked closer until he stood completely against the bed and bent down to lean over Kris, his lips almost touching Kris' ear he whispered " I'll wait forever for you... " then he let his head fall on Kris' shoulder

Kris smiled and wrapped his arms around Adam's back. That was the answer he wanted to hear...


	8. Chapter 8

Adam and Kris were waiting for dr. Ross to come back so they could sign the papers and go home 'caus Kris didn't need to stay in the hospital any longer. Suddenly Melanie came in, Adam had called her because of the little "incident" with Perez Hilton, and now she came to talk to them about it, after she first asked Kris if he was okay ofcourse, but then she got to the point

" Listen Adam, I've came to a deal with Perez... If you give him the scoop about what's Really wrong with Kris, then he'll make sure nothing of the pictures that were taken of Kris today will be leaked out to the press "

" That bastard! " Adam said hrough gritted teeth " Now he's trying to blackmail us just to know what's wrong with Kris. I'm not doing this Mel, I'm sorry "

" Come on Adam, you know how much influence Perez Hilton has on the media... When he says the picture won't leak out, then they won't. You really need to do this... "

" And you really believe that guy? " Adam looked at Melanie and saw the stern and determined look on her face, Adam sighed " Fine, I'll make something up... "

" No, Adam " Kris interrupted the little one-on-one talk between Adam and Melanie " I want you to tell him the truth about me... "

Adam looked surprised at Kris " Are you sure baby? You really want the press to know about your accident and the amnesia? " 

" Yes, I'm sure. They are gonna find out sooner or later and I think my fans, I heard them scream my name when we were walking in the red carpet so I know that I had fans before the accident, and I think they deserve to know the truth... "

Adam looked in Kris' eyes and saw that he was convinced that this was the right thing to do, so Adam had to do it, he sighed again " Ok, if you're really, Really sure about this... Then I'll do it " Kris smiled and nodded so Adam grabbed his celphone to call Perez

" You don't have to call him " Melanie said " He's already here... He's waiting in the waitingroom for you "

Adam looked a little angry at Melanie. How could she do this? She probably brought him with her so he could get the scoop immediately. Melanie shifted her feet a little, she felt responsible for this whole thing, but she knew this would have to happen one day, and so did Adam, so why couldn't he do it right now?   
It was Kris who convinced him to go... He had grabbed Adam's hand, squeezed it softly and when Adam looked at him he gestured to him to go and just tell the guy now. He mouthed " I'll wait here " when Adam looked over his shoulder at the door, Adam gave a weak smile and walked to the waitingroom

~~

When Perez saw Adam coming he stood up and gestured to the guy that was sitting beside him to do the same, they both shook hands with Adam, then they sat back down, but Adam kept standing. He walked up to a nurse and asked if there was a room where they could talk privately, the nurse nodded and asked them to follow her, Perez and the other guy stood up again and all three of them followed the nurse to some kind of empty doctors cabin, she closed the door behind them and hung a 'don't disturb' sign on the door, then she went back to work. Perez and the other guy sat themselves down on two of the chairs, Adam just kept standing so he could pace around a little when necessary. 

" So Adam, this is Michael " Perez gestured to the other guy with his hand " He's gonna write your story down and maybe some of my questions and your answers on them. Is that okay with you? "

Adam shrugged " Whatever " 

Perez smirked " I'll take that as a yes! Get started then, tell me the story... What really happened to Kris that he's taking a break from his singing carreer for almost 3 months now "

" First, I want you to know that I'm only gonna tell you this 'cause Kris wants me to tell you the truth, and not something I made up as I was thinking of doing. Everyone knows I'm a bad liar, but if it is to protect someone I care about, I can lie... But he wants me to tell you the truth, so you'll get the truth " Perez looked impatiently at him and there it was, Adam started pacing around the room, nerves taking the best of him. He took a deep breath and started talking   
" Almost 3 months ago, Kris got an accident... He was on his way home from rehearsal, he went with his car 'cause it's to far from our house to go by foot or bike, but he never made it home. I got a call from Melanie, his PR manager as you may know already, that Kris was hit by a drunk driver and that his car had crashed into a house. When I came to the hospital, his doctor told me Kris was in a coma... " Adam took a pauze and looked over at Perez and Michael, Perez was looking wide-eyed at him and Michael was still writing but his foot went up and down nervously, Adam continued " Kris has been laying in a coma for 2 months... Nobody knew when, and if , Kris would wake up... I was scared as hell... But he did wake up, and when he did, he didn't remember me... He didn't even remember his own family... " tears were welling up again, but he wiped them away as they tried to come out " Kris has amnesia... He still doesn't really know me as he did before, he calls his parents mom and dad but I don't know if he really remembers them as his parents yet... As for his singing career, he has forgotten that too. He's learning to play the guitar and the piano again and I sometimes catch him singing too, but he still has a long way to go... This evening, Kris got a seizure... Why? 'Cause he's pushing himself too damn hard to get his memories back! " Adam stopped again to look at Perez and Michael and saw they were both staring at him, slightly pale, Michael had stopped writing, that seemed to give Adam a new boost to talk " Kris isn't doing this only for himself, he's doing this for me, for his family and for everyone who has supported him through all this. He's only awake for almost a month and I've almost lost him again tonight...Do you know how scary that is? Do you know how fucking scared I am to loose that guy? Me, Adam Lambert, scared... If it wasn't such a serious matter I would laugh at it myself when I heard that. But it's the truth... I'm fucking scared Perez, scared he will push himself too far and that it will all be my fault... I always told him how much I wanted him back... You know what happens when he pushes himself too far? The doctor says that he won't be able to remember his own name then... Then I would loose him completely, and there's no way I could get him back... Now there's still a chance, but he needs to rest... So, if you know enough now, which I think you do, excuse me while I go back to my boy 'cause he needs me to take him back home " Adam turned around and walked to the door

" Adam " Perez' voice sounded weak and was barely hearable " I'm sorry, I didn't know... I'll try to make this article as gentle as possible, and not mention anything about his amnesia, I'l figure something out... "

Adam didn't turn around but just put his hand up and waved with the back of it at Perez " I don't care what you write, Kris wanted you to know the trutth so now you know... How you write it doesn't matter to me, and when you decide not to write it, I will be thankful but we'll have to say it someday anyway... And now you even have the scoop of ' Adam Lambert, scared of losing someone ' too, be proud of yourself man, 'cause no one will ever see that side of me again. I must be strong for the both of us now, so this is the first and last breakdown I had. Be happy you witnessed it... " then he opened the door and walked out leaving Perez and Michael sitting there, completely dumbstruck

When Adam came back to Kris' room the doctor was there and after he told Kris for what seemed like the 1000th time that he should rest and take his time to get all of his memories back, they signed the papers and left the hospital

~~

The next morning he opened the newspaper and his eye was caught directly on the article that he was looking for, he read it and smiled. Kris saw his smile and when he asked why he was smiling Adam pushed the paper at him and put his finger on the article, Kris read it out loud : 

Why Kris Allen took a break from his singing career

After almost 3 months of Kris being away from the world of music, as I like to describe it, I finally had the chance to talk to his partner, and best friend since kinder garten, Adam Lambert.   
Adam confided the story in me, well actually, he told me I could write whatever I want so that's what I'm gonna do!  
But I do know the story, and believe me when I say it's serious... I'm not getting into detail, but Kris had an accident 2 months ago and he still needs to recover from it.  
I don't knoxw when he'll be back, but I hope everyone will still be supportive of him when he does, and keeps on supporting him while he still isn't back.  
To Kris, his family, and most importantly, to Adam... Have faith and be strong! 

P.H.

Kris looked up at Adam and smiled too " That's nice of him to not tell the whole story... "

Adam smiled teasingly " I thought you wanted him to tell the truth " 

Kris blushed a little " Oh, you know me Adam... I just wanted you to tell him the truth... I do think it's better that I wil tell them the whole story myself. I just think that, telling this story to Perez helped you in some kind of way... With all the emotions you've gone through, it was good for you to talk to someone "

Adam looked surprised at first but then smiled warmly, Kris knew him soo well... He couldn't help but to tease though " And you thought Perez was the right guy for me to talk to about this? "

" No, not exactly... " Kris laughed " I know you couldn't talk about it with me, well you could but I don't think you would, and Perez was just the guy that came to the right place at the right time I guess...But it might as well could've been someone else! "

Adam laughed too " Yeah, I think you're right... " he leaned closer to Kris and kissed his temple " I'm gonna send him a text, to thank him "

" You do that! " Kris smiled and ruffled through Adam's hair as he stood up from his chair to clean up the table  
'" Thx for respecting our privacy, I appreciate it " Adam pressed send, after a few minutes he got one back : " No prob, thank You for being honest " 

Adam smiled at it, put his cell back in his pocket and stood up to help Kris with the dishes.

He thought he had lost his boy for ever this time... But Kris was a fighter!   
And with that fighting spirit, and a Lot of rest which Adam would make sure of that he had, he surely would get his memories and his former life back one day...


	9. Chapter 9

The next weeks went by and Adam had made sure that Kris had his rest. He could only get out of the house if someone accompanied him, mostly Adam, but when Adam had a rehearsal or something Adam always made sure someone was at the house to look after Kris like some kind of babysit.Cale,Brad,Allison,Matt, Daniel, Neil, one of his or Kris' parents,... Adam could always count on someone to take care of Kris when he wasn't around to do so, it made him feel more relaxed, 'cause he could never forgive himself if anything should happen to Kris when no one was around him. Kris felt more safe when one of them was around but on the other hand he was a bit annoyed and ashamed. He was 26 for crying out loud, why the hell did he need a babysitter? Well alright, he did know why... It was for Adam... And he didn't want Adam to be worried about anything, certainly not if he was worried about him, so he made the best of it.   
Sometimes he could even convince them to take him out of the house, they always had to call Adam ofcourse to tell him exactly where they would go and when they would be back so Adam could call to make sure they were back at that time they said they would be. Only Brad took Kris out sometimes without Adam knowing of it, which Kris always really enjoyed. One day Brad took him to a park, when they came there Kris felt a strange tingling down his spine, like he has been there before, but when? He decisded to ask Brad if he knew something about it

" Brad? "

" Yes Krissy? " Brad always called him that , it always made Kris laugh a little 'cause it sounded so funny coming out of Brad's mouth

" Do you know if I ever been here before? It feels kinda familiar to me... "

Brad looked stunned for a second but quikly covered that up with a bright smile " You Have been here before Kris...With Adam... "

Kris scrunched up his face to think and suddenly it it him, he turned over to Brad with a smile and a happy spark in his eyes " This is the place where we had our first date isn't it? " 

Brad beamed at him " It is! Well done Krissy! I'm really glad you remember it! " Brad hugged Kris to show him how happy he really was about that

" Yeah I... I kind of remember it, vaguely... It's still not completely clear to me " Kris fidgetted with his fingers through his shirt uncomfortably 

Oh pish posh! I think it's really great that you already could remember this place from only seeing it from the outside, we haven't even crossed the gates yet. You're making real improvements Krissy darling! " Brad caught hold of Kris hands and pulled them of his shirt, he waited 'tli Kris looked at him then nodded determinedly and smiled at him

Kris smiled back at him, Brad was really good in making him feel better about himself and his amnesia and he was thankful for that " Yeah, maybe you're right... It is an improvement, I didn't even get a headache when I remembered it... " 

" Ofcourse I'm right! And I think you're headaches are getting better bacause you're resting more. You've got to thank Adam for that! " he put his arm through Kris' arm " Come on darling, let's go inside and explore the place! We get to see what's beyond the gates.." Brad's voice really sounded spooky when he said that last sentence and Kris bursted out laughing. Brad winked at him and then they walked into the park.

After a while they sat down on a bench and Brad looked over at Kris, he was glad to see the smile on his face, he was clearly enjoying this, when he saw Kris looking back at him he smiled " It's nice in here isn't it? " 

" Yeah it is, it's really beautiful... " Kris hesitated for a minute but then he decided to ask " Brad? Do you think I could keep this place private for a while? One evening would be enough... " 

Brad looked questioningly at him " If you ask permission from the mayor and you have a good enough reason for it so he agreeds to it, it is possible, yes... Why do you ask? "

" I've been thinking for a while now about something that I could do for Adam, something to thank him for everything he's doing and everything he has already done for me, and I think this place would be perfect for it "

Brad couldn't help it but he felt tears coming up in his eyes, he was so moved by that " I think that's a great idea! You've got some plans already? " 

" Yeah I have... I want to play and sing this song for him that he really likes, and there's another thing that I want to do where I might need your help for , but I won't tell you what yet, but you'll see soon enough... Do you think the mayor would agree with it? I would like a little stage or something to, it doesn't have to be much, just something to stand on that's not grass "

" Oh that's no problem, I can take care of that! And I don't think the major will make a problem of it... Let's go ask him! "

Kris looked surprised at him " Now? "

" Yeah,now! Why not? The sooner the better! " Brad stood up impatiently and gestured to Kris to do the same

" Ok,ok " Kris laughed and got up from the bench " Then we can set a date and everything... Come on, let's go " this time Kris was the one who hang his arm into Brad's and they walked off together to get to the major

~~

A few days later : 

Everything was arranged as planned, the major had agreed to place some signs at the gates of the park that there would be a private arrengement in the park that evening and it would be closed off for other people, nobody knew what it would be, but that was the whole meaning of it. The park had been used for private arrengements many times before, for weddings, for family dinners, for little music festivals,... so the people didn't make much out of it.   
Kris was ready for the big day, Brad would pick him up in an hour so they could go get everything ready at the park, then Brad would go and pick up Adam and leave them alone in the park. The only problem now was Adam himself... Adam didn't know anything about the little surprise Kris had planned for him and Kris hoped he would let him go out alone with Brad while he had his night off. Well he would find out soon enough...   
About ten minutes before Brad would pick him up, Kris went downstairs after his shower and walked into the livingroom where he saw Adam sitting on the couch. Adam whistled when he saw Kris come in, Kris smiled shyly at him

" Wow, you look gorgeous baby! " Adam said with lust shown in his eyes " What's the special occasion that you're dressed up like that tonight? "

Kris shifted his feet a little and looked at the ground, he knew Adam wouldn't like his answer " I'm going out with Brad "

" What?! " Adam leaned a little forward looking stunned " You're going out with Brad? Tonight?! " 

Kris felt himself get red in the face, damn this was hard " Yeah, uhm, he said he wanted to take me somewhere, I don't even know where, but he said I would like it "

Adam looked completely puzzled now " Brad's gonna take you out to someplace you don't even know where or what it is, and you're gonna go with him, dressed up like that, on my night off?!? "

" Yeah, I... I'm sorry... If you don't want me to go I can- " he was cut off by the bell, he hurried over to the door and let Brad in

" Hey Krissy, you're looking Good! " Brad smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek, when he pulled back he saw the worried look on Kris' face " What's wrong? Is Adam giving you a bad time? He isn't jealous is he? "

" Adam isn't giving him anything " Kris turned around and saw Adam standing in the doorway " And No Brad, I'm not jealous... I just think it's weird that you want to take him out right now, you know it's my night off "

" Oh come on Adam, I'm only borrowing him for an hour or so, I promise I will give him back in one piece " Brad pouted a little, he knew Adam couldn't resist that

" Alright fine! " Adam sighed " If it's only for an hour... "

" Hooray! " Brad screamed happily and punched his fists into the air, then he grabbed Kris' hand and pulled him out the door " Come on Krissy, before your boy changes his mind! "

Kris ran along after Brad, he had no other choice 'cause he was holding his hand, he quickly turned his head to look over his shoulder and mouthed ' I'm sorry " to Adam, who shrugged and closed the door

~~

After an hour and half, Kris and Brad still hadn't returned and Adam was getting worried. He had tried calling Kris, but he had forgotten his cellphone at home 'cause Adam heard his ringtone when he called it. Then he had tried to call Brad a few times, leaving angry messages on his voicemail to call him back or to get his ass at Adam's and Kris' place now! But he didn't get a call back and Brad or Kris hadn't showed up either...   
Finally he heard the bell and he ran to the door, he pulled it open furiously and looked outside to see only Brad standing there...

" Brad what's wrong? I thought you would be back half an hour ago! And where the hell is Kris?! "

" Whoa, calm down! " Brad put his hand soothingly on Adam's shoulder " Kris is fine! I just came here to pick you up and take you to him " Brad saw Adam looking at him questioningly and he smiled " He has a little surprise for you... So come on baby, don't let your man wait too long... " He grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him softly out of the door

Adam stopped to lock the door with his key and then walked off with Brad. He really had no clue where they were going or what that little surprise could be, but he really wanted to see it now...

~~

At the park :

Adam looked completely stunned as he saw where Brad had taken him

" Brad... This... This is... "

Brad smiled at the expression on Adam's face " Yes, yes it is... Go on, get inside! He's waiting for you... Just follow the candles! " he pushed Adam a little and as he saw that he walked further, he turned around and left

Adam walked down the path, following the candles that Kris and Brad had placed for him to lead his way until he came at an open field where a little stage was spread over the grass , circled by candles, and Kris was sitting in the middle of it on a chair. Adam swallowed and walked up to the stage.  
Kris looked up at the sounds of the footsteps and smiled as he saw Adam walking up to him, he stood up from his chair and walked of the stage to give Adam a hug, then he pulled back and looked in his eyes which were already teary, he softly stroked his cheek

" I'm sorry that I left you alone at home tonight, but me and Brad had to get this ready... " he took Adam's hand and walked over to the chair that was standing right in front of the stage " Sit down babe, I have a surprise for you... " he let Adam sit down and walked back on stage, grabbing his guitar on his way to his chair  
When he sat down and strapped the guitar around his neck, he looked one more time at Adam, then he started to play and sing

 

When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there's is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
There's no doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There ain't nothing' that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothin' like me yet

There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love

When the song was done and Kris looked over at Adam his heart just clenched at the sight of him... Adam was sitting there, mouth wide open, tears streaming down his face... Kris pulled the guitar of his neck and placed it on the ground before he stood up and walked up to Adam. Adam stood up to and opened his arms so Kris could fall into them. When he had Kris in his arms he burried his head in the side of his neck and held him tight against him. Kris had his face burried into Adam's chest and slowly started to stroke his hands in circles on Adam's lower back. After a few minutes, that seemed like they were hours, they pulled away and looked in eachother's eyes

" Adam? " Kris asked softly 

" Yeah? " Adam's voice sounded just as soft as Kris'

" This was the place where we had our first date and where I first played this song for you... " it wasn't a question but a statement and Adam looked at him a little confused

" Yes it is... What are you trying to say here Kris? " 

" When Brad took me here a few days ago, it all came back to me... Our first date, how happy I was,... Everything! And I didn't even get a headache from that memory! When I said that to Brad he said that I should thank you for that 'cause you hade made me rest, and that that was the reason why I didn't get a headache "

Adam smiled softly " That's great baby! I'm glad you were able to get a memory back without the pain "

Kris wrapped his arms tighter around Adam's back " It's all thanks to you... Everything you did for me, and you are still doing for me, is amazing... And I wanted to thank you for that so I came up with this... Brad helped me with it , so I don't think you should be mad at him anymore "

" I'm not mad at him Kris, I was just worried about you... But now I've seen what you were really doing tonight I-"

Kris cut him off " This isn't all... I still have something else for you... " Kris put his hand in his pocket, grabbed something inside it and pulled it out. Then he held it out to Adam with his palm up and opened his fingers, on the palm of his hand lay a ring...

Adam gasped and took the ring from Kris' hand, and tried it on, it fit perfectly! Adam looked questioningly at Kris " how did yoou know the size? "

" I borrowed one of your other rings... " Kris smiled shyly " You might want to take it off again and look at the inscriptions on the inside... "

Adam took the ring off and swallowed hard as he read the insription  
' Falling Slowly For The Second Time... K.N.A & A.M.L Together In Love 4 Eternity '  
When Adam didn't know what to say and just kept staring at the ring Kris spoke up again

" I have the same one in my size too... But I think we should keep our first ones too, as a reminder of our first live together... I want to make a new start with you Adam... I wanna start our relationship again. I know it's not gonna be easy but- "

This time Adam cut him off by just wrapping his arms around Kris and pulling him to his chest. Adam let out his tears for the second time tonight, and this time, Kris cried along with him

" I love you " Adam softly whispered into Kris' ear

Kris tried to say something back but the sound was muffled by Adam's shirt in his mouth and the loud sobs they both were making, but Adam could have sworn that it sounded as : " I love you too "


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had gone by since Kris' surprise for Adam and everything went perfectly well. Kris was playing his guitar and his piano more and more and Adam always listened to him and sang along sometimes, Kris' music skills were getting better and better. His memories were getting back one by one too so he made great improvements.  
Maybe a little too great... 'cause as you all might now,nothing can go on as perfect as it was...

~~

One night : 

Adam woke up to the sound of rustling sheets and creaking of the bed, he opened his eyes and turned around to see Kris turning wildly from left to right, pearls of sweat dangling from his nose and forehead and making some panting sounds that Adam couldn't figure out what it was, but he thought he heard his name sometimes through it. He quickly wrapped his arms around Kris and pulled him close, Kris tried to fight them away but Adam held on tight and softly whispered in his ear " Shhhh baby, it's ok, it's me... Open your eyes and you'll see me... Come on baby, wake up... " He softly stroked through Kris' hair soothingly until Kris opened his eyes and looked up at him with his eyes wide open, a look of pure horror written all over his face

" Hey baby, you ok? " Adam's voice was full of concern

Kris' calmed down a little and his face softened again " I'm fine... It's just this dream I had... It was horrible... " Kris shuddered from the memory of the dream

Adam softly kissed Kris' forehead " It was just a dream Kris... Wanna talk about it? Maybe it'll help you fall back to sleep again "

Kris shook his head " No, not now... " he looked up into Adam's eyes pleadingly " Just hold me... Please... "

Adam smiled down at him and gave him another kiss on his head then he pulled him as close as he could and stroked his back " Don't worry... I won't let you go... "

Kris smiled into Adam's chest , closed his eyes again and after a few minutes he felt himself falling back to sleep again

~~

The next day :

Kris had been following Adam around the whole morning, not once letting him out of his sight, even when Adam was in the bathroom Kris was there. Adam almost felt like he had a dog now instead of a boyfriend, but he thought it was cute so he let him follow him around. When Adam tried to ask him if something was wrong, Kris just shook his head and said he just wanted to spend as much time with Adam as he could. Adam was a little concerned about Kris' sudden behaviour, but he thought it would get bette as the day went on, besides, he had to get to the studio in the afternoon 'cause he had a meeting with his big boss and some other big people in the music business and he couldn't take Kris there so he wouldn't be able to follow him around much longer.  
When he told Kris at lunch that he wouldn't be home in the afternoon the look on Kris' face changed into something Adam couldn't quite figure out what it was... Hurt? Fear? Maybe both? He sighed and placed his hand on Kris' hand that was laying on the table

" Hey... " Adam almost whispered " It's gonna be fine... I could call someone to keep you company? "

" No " Kris shook his head " I don't want company, I wanna go with you to the studio "

Adam sighed " As much as I would love to take you with me, you won't like it there, I won't be able to spend time with you 'cause I have that meeting and you're not allowed in there. Believe me Kris, you're just gonna be bored out there " 

" I'll take a book with me so I can read while you're at that meeting. Please Adam, I just wanna be with you all day... " Kris felt tears coming up in his eyes, he tried to wipe them away before Adam could see them, but it was too late, Adam always saw everything...

" Fine... If you really want to go to the studio with me that badly, then who am I to stop you? " Adam stood up and walked over to Kris, he pulled him off his chair and pulled him in for a hug, then he pulled away " Go on, get yourself ready. I'll do the dishes "

When Kris was ready to go and Adam had done the dishes they left in Adam's car and they were at the studio in no time.   
Kris was still following Adam, clutching on to his hand, his head turning left and right to take in the view of the studio hallway. Adam led Kris to the little cafeteria and got themselves some drinks out of the vending machine. They talked for a while until Lane came in to tell Adam it was time for the meeting. Adam stood up reluctantly, gave Kris a quick kiss in his hair and whispered he would try to hurry to be back.   
The meeting went on for 3 hours and it still wasn't done when one of the security guards came running in

" I'm sorry to interrupt this meeting, but I think mister Lambert should be excused for a while, there's something wrong with his boyfriend " 

Adam gasped and his chair flew to the ground as he stood up " Kris? What's wrong with him? " he walked quickly to the door where the security guard stood waiting for him

" Follow me sir, I'll take you to him " the security guard walked out the door and held it open for Adam who followed him out without even one look back at the other people that were sitting in that room, he would apologize later, Kris was his priority now

When they came to the cafeteria, Adam couldn't believe what he saw... Tables and chairs were scattered around the room like there had been a burglar or something or there had been a fight, but Adam knew better... He looked around searching for Kris, but he couldn't see him, then he heard soft sobs coming from the far corner of the room. His heart broke at the sight of Kris, sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up and his arms around them, his head resting on his knees. He looked so fragile, so lost... Adam swallowed hard and walked up to him, slowly bending down his knees when he was in front of him

" Kris... " Adam slowly stroked his fingers through Kris' hair like he always did so he could feel it was him " Baby it's me, it's Adam... Can you look at me? I need you to look at me... " 

Slowly Kris pulled his head up and looked into Adam's eyes " Adam... " his voice was barely a whisper

" Yeah... " Adam whispered back " It's me " 

Kris threw himself at Adam, who quickly steadied himself by putting one hand behind him on the ground and shifted his weight on that hand, with the other hand he slowly stroked Kris' lower back. Kris burried his face in Adam's neck and mumbled " Adam...Adam...Adam... " over and over again... It was the only word that came out...

Adam kept stroking his back and whispered soothing words into his ear, when he felt that Kris had calmed down a little he put his weight on his legs; wrapped his other arm around Kris again too and whispered " Come on, let's get you up " then he leaned a bit against the wall on his left side and pulled himself and Kris up off the floor

Kris was still standing in Adam's arms, clutching on Adam's shirt. He didn't want to let go... He was too afraid to lose him...  
Adam softly pulled away a bit and lifted Kris' head up so he could look into his eyes, seeing the fear in them he was overwhelmed by concernedness 

" What's going on in that pretty little head of yours? " Adam watched Kris intently as he bit his lower lip, he put his thumb on Kris' lip and slowly brushed against them until Kris stopped biting his lip, Adam smiled encouragingly at him " Tell me baby, what happened to you to smash up the whole cafeteria? " 

Kris looked around and was astonished to see all those tables and chairs sprawled across the floor , then he looked back at Adam " I don't know, I... " he swallowed and looked at his feet " I just want to go home... " 

" Then I'll take you home... " Adam took Kris' hand and walked with him to the security guard, he told him to tell his boss and the other people that he couldn't continue the meeting today 'cause something important came up and promised to pay for the damage that Kris had done to the cafeteria. Then he and Kris walked out of the studio to his car, ready to go home.

When they came home, Kris let himself fall on the couch and Adam sat down beside him. Adam threw his arm around Kris' shoulder and puleed his head onto his chest, he wanted to make Kris feel as comfortable as possible when they had this conversation, 'cause he really needed to know what was wrong with him

" So tell me Kris, what's going on? You woke up this morning to some kind of a nightmare, then you follow me around all morning, you beg me to take you with me to the studio where there would be nothing for you to do and then you go and smash things in the cafeteria.Wait a minute.... " something had come up in Adam's mind, yeah, that should be the reason " It's that dream isn't it? "

Kris sighed, Adam was so quick in picking up things like this, he could never keep anything a secret from him " Yeah, it's the dream that's been bothering me... It's almost driving me insane actually... " 

Adam put his free hand, not the one that was hanging over Kris' shoulder, on Kris' chest and rubbed little circles on it " Tell me about the dream, maybe I can help... "

" You can't... " Kris' voice cracked 

" Just tell me... I care about you Kris, and anything that hurts you I want to know 'cause then I can try to help you to make it go away or at least ease the pain... " 

Kris swallowed one last time, he knew he had to tell Adam 'cause he wouldn't stop asking until he got it out of him anyway, he wiggled a little so he felt more comfortable and started talking " I was dreaming about you and me, in the park, at some party in the garden of my parents, a party at our house, just sitting at the table having dinner, even one of us standing at the altar ready to get married... " Kris paused, now he would get to the hard part and he didn't know how he could explain it, it would just sound stupid to Adam...

Adam noticed the hesitation and started to rub his hand in larger circles " Yes... And? That can't be the reason why you're so upset... " 

" No it isn't... " Kris burried the back of his head a little more into Adam's chest " I don't know how to explain it, it's just gonna sound stupid... " He paused again and he felt Adam's hand pushing a little harder on his stomache, he had to bite the bullet and tell him... " It started with the park, just you and me sitting on a bench, talking and looking into eachothers eyes and then... Then you started to vanish... I tried to hold onto you, tried to keep you with me but you just disappeared and then the scene would change and it was another place but you kept on vanishing before me. Even at the church, when we could finally kiss eachother, you vanished into thin air... " Kris rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the fucking tears from falling down, but it didn't help, he kept on crying... " I'm scared Adam... I'm so fucking scared! "

" Shhhh... Hey, come here... " Adam pulled Kris up a little and turned him around so they were face to face and he could look into his eyes " It's just a dream... I'm not gonna disappear or vanish into thin air before you. I'm right here, and that's where I'll always be " he pulled Kris back to his chest and stood up, he felt Kris wrapping his legs around his waist and he began to walk, slowly, up the stairs into their bedroom. He laid Kris down on the bed and slipped beside him and wrapped his arms around him again until Kris fell asleep. Adam stood up after a little while, at least he tried to, 'cause Kris grabbed his arm, Adam looked down at him

" I thought you were asleep " Adam softly stroked Kris' cheek

" I was... " Kris looked up at Adam pleadingly " Please stay..."

Adam smiled at him " I'm just gonna make us something to eat, you go back to sleep, you need your rest "Adam tried to stand up again but Kris pulled him back

Kris put his hand on the back of Adam's neck and pulled him close so his head was hanging just inches above his face, he looked straight into those beautiful blue eyes " Kiss me... " 

Adam felt his heart clench, it would be the first time they would kiss, well, Really kiss, eachother since... Since 3 months ago, almost four now... He looked back into Kris' eyes to see if he really meant it, if he really knew what he had asked Adam to do and if he was really sure about it. When he saw the look in Kris' eyes he knew it was the right thing to do, so he bent down and claimed Kris' lips once again after such a long time... Tongues got involved too and the kiss went deeper and deeper until they both pulled away, panting a little and trying to catch their breath. Adam's eyes locked on to Kris' again " That was- "

" Amazing... " Kris cut him off, then he let his hand slip off Adam's neck, he let his head fall back on to the pillow and with a happy smile on his face he went back to sleep

Adam stood up, he was smiling too... He bent down one more time to give Kris a soft kiss on his forehead then he walked out of the room and down the stairs, then he went to the kitchen to prepare some dinner.  
The smile never left his face...

 

~~

When dinner was ready and he had set the table, Adam went back upstairs to wake Kris. He was surprised to see him laying there in the same position that he left him, on his back with that happy little smile on his face, he slowly walked up to him

" Kris? " Adam shook him softly at his shoulders, Kris didn't react... " Kris! Hey Kris, wake up! " He shook him a little harder, still no reaction...

Adam started panicking... He felt at Kris pulse and lay his head on his chest so he could hear Kris' heartbeat, it was still there and it was still beating at normal speed, that was a relief... But why couldn't he wake him up then?  
Without further hesitation Adam grabbed hiss cell out of his pocket and called 911. They would be able to help him, they Had to!   
He couldn't lose Kris, not now, not ever... But certainly not now it seemed like he was getting better!   
Not after that kiss... The kiss he had been waiting for for so long...   
Kris has to wake up... He just has to!


	11. Chapter 11

Adam had been sitting in the waitingroom of the E.R. for what seemed like hours now. Doctors and nurses were walking in and out of the room where they put Kris, Adam wanted to be with him, but dr;Ross had said it would be best for him to just wait outside the room so they could do their tests and the faster they would know what was wrong with Kris.   
Finally he saw dr. Ross walking up to him, but what's with that look on his face? Oh no, this can't be good... 

" Doctor Ross, can you tell me what's wrong with Kris now? I really need to know... "

" I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but yes, I can tell you what's wrong... " the doctor took a seat next to Adam " I'm afraid I have some bad news... Kris slipped back into the coma... "

Adam let his head fall in his hands, that's what he'd been afraid of.... " How? How could this happen? I made him rest, and he did, he Really did! He didn't push himself anymore to het his memories back as soon as possible, he just let them come back to him one at a time, he was getting better, he really was! Then why... Why is he back into a coma? " 

" I'm afraid I can't tell you that 'cause I don't really know the answer, I could only guess... "

" Then tell me what you think! Please, I... I really need to know Something, even if it's just a lucky guess... "

" Alright then... I think he had a sort of trauma recently... Haven't you noticed something about him lately? Something strange like a change in his behaviour towards you or other people? "

" No, not that I've noticed...Or wait! " Adam shifted in his seat and looked straight at dr. Ross " There was this dream he had last night, some nightmare, and after that he kept on following me the whole day... And... " Adam swallowed

" And what? " the doctor prompted firmly

" He went to the studio with me when I had a meeting, I left him in the cafeteria. Suddenly some guy of the security came bursting through the door during the meeting to come and get me 'cause there was something wrong with Kris, and I ran after him to the cafeteria and I couldn't believe what I saw... "

" What did you see? "

" Tables and chairs all over the floor... Kris was crying in a corner and when I sat in front of him and he noticed it was me he just threw himself at me and kept on muttering my name... He must have freaked out 'cause I left him alone, but he knew I had to 'cause he wasn't allowed at that meeting... It really scared me to see him like that... "

" And the dream? You know what it was that he dreamed about? It can be important information for me... "

" Yeah, he told me about the dream... " Adam closed his eyes for a moment and saw the look of fear in Kris' eyes again, damn, why did he have to suffer like that? " He told me he saw us together at some random places, but I always vanished into thin air... He even dreamed that we were getting married and were standing at the altar, ready to kiss eachother and then I vanished... What does that mean? Is he scared that I will leave him? 'Cause I won't! I told him I would never leave him and I keep my promise "

" Hmm..." the doctor thought about it for a few seconds " I think the dream might be the reason why he's in this coma... It's a pretty scary thing to see the one you love so much disappear before your eyes, certainly when you see it more than once, even if it is just in a dream... " he paused to look at Adam who was nearly crying now, he put his hand on Adam's shoulder " But you know what? I think he's gonna get out of it pretty soon... I don't know how his memory will be, his brains look pretty normal on the scan but you'll never know... "

At that moment a nurse came running out of Kris' room " dr, Ross, he's waking up! " the doctor let go of Adam's shoulder, and ran into the room, Adam ran after him. He didn't care if he wasn't supposed to do that, Kris was waking up and he just had to be there for him!  
Both Adam and dr. Ross were bending over the bedrails to look at Kris' face as he slowly opened his eyes. Kris blinked a few times then looked from the doctor to Adam, a smile appeared on his face when he saw Adam

" Adam... Where am I? " Kris looked around once more and saw the nurses in their uniforms " I'm at the hospital aren't I? But what am I doing here? What happened to me Adam? " he let his eyes rest on Adam's face once again

Adam let out a breath of relief, Kris remembered him! " It's okay baby, I couldn't wake you up so I panicked a bit, but everything's alright now! You're fine now! "

Kris looked a little confused, then he looked around the room once more " Where's Brad? Isn't he here with you? " 

" Brad? " now it was Adam's turn to look confused, what the hell did Brad have to do with this? " Uhm, no... Brad's not here... Why would he be? "

Kris frowned " He's your boyfriend you know, I thought he followed you around everywhere you go? "

" My... My boyfriend?! " Adam was slowly losing it, what was Kris saying? Brad his boyfriend?! What the hell is happening here? 

Doctor Ross looked from Kris to Adam and back, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all... He had to do something...

" Adam? Can you wait in the hall for a few minutes? I think I'll have to talk to Kris for a while... " 

Adam did as the doctor said and went to the hall, there he pased around, he just couldn't stand or sit still. What the hell was going on with Kris? Was his amnesia back? But how could that be? He still remembered Adam, and apparently he remembered Brad too...  
After 20 minutes the doctor came outside to talk to Adam

" Adam... I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think Kris' memory is stuck in time... He still thinks he's in high school and you're going out with that Brad guy. He doesn't remember anything of your relationship... I told him he's sharing a house with you, he didn't remember that either which is because you didn't do that when you were in high school, but he believes me and he can't wait to see the place "

Adam looked shocked... This wasn't happening... This couldn't be happening! Tears were falling down, he wasn't able to stop them " Why? Why is this happening? Why can't we be happy? The only thing I'm asking for is for life to be normal again, as far as it can be normal, and we were getting there! We Really were! And now this... I don't know how long I can keep this up... "

The doctor took hold of Adam's shoulders " I know this is hard for you Adam, but you have to be strong! He will get his memories back... It's only gonna take some more time... Just be patient... "

Adam sighed " I don't know how much patience I have left... But I'l try... Only 'cause it's Kris, I don't think I would have as much patence with any other guy... "

" That's good... " the doctor smiled at Adam " You wanna come back inside with me? I'm sure he wants to talk to you some more, he still thinks of you as his best friend " 

" That's a start... " Adam gave a weak smile back " I'll be there in 5 minutes, I have to make a call first... "

" Alright, I'll tell Kris you'll be with him in a few minutes "

" Thanks... " Adam grabbed his cellphone and walked outside the E.R. He called the first person that came to his mind, the Only person he could call in a time like this...

" Hello? " 

" Brad... " Adam's voice cracked

" Adam? Hey, what's wrong? " 

" Brad I... I'm at the hospital... Kris got into a coma again, but he just woke up so it's ok... But he's not ok, I mean, he still thinks you're my boyfriend and I'm just his best friend and... And... " Adam was almost hyperventilating

" Whoa Adam, breathe! Just calm down ok? " Brad waited a few seconds 'til he heard Adam's breathing slow down " I don't understand a word about what you just said, only that Kris was in a coma but he's awake now... Just wait there ok, I'm coming over to the hospital. Just stay where you are! "

Adam put his cellphone back in his pocket and went back inside.  
He just had to wait now, Brad would come and he would think of something that they could do about this, Brad was smart, Brad was his best friend... He would definetely come up with something! The only thing he had to do now was wait for him...  
Now he went back to Kris, eventhough Kris might not remember the relationship, he knew Kris would still be happy to have him by his side


	12. Chapter 12

When Brad arrived at the E.R. he saw Adam standing in the hall waiting for him, when Adam saw him he quickly came over to him and pulled him into a hug. Brad returned the hug , pulling Adam a little closer and holding him tight 'cause he knew he could use it, then he pulled away and looked concerned at Adam

" Now tell me what's going on 'cause you didn't make any sense on the phone. What's with the ' Kris thinks I'm still your boyfriend ' thing? "

" The doctor says this coma made Kris' memory get stuck in the past, the time we were in highschool to be precise, and We were together back then and me and Kris were just friends... "

" Oh, I get it! Damn... That's not good... "

" No it isn't... " Adam paused for a minute and looked hopeful at Brad " I was hoping you could come up with some sort of plan to deal with this, 'cause I'm pretty desperate right now... While I was waiting for you I was sitting by his bed and the only thing he talked about was school and homework and stuff... I tried to answer him as much as I could but it's all been so long ago... Then he asked about you and about Katy, I could tell him things about you, but I haven't seen Katy for 4 years or something, and we've never been that close after all... I really don't know what to do... "

" Hmmm... " Brad thought about it for a minute " I think you did good with playing along... I think that's what we're supposed to do, just play along with what he thinks is true... If he thinks we're a couple, then we should play a couple. You don't have to look att me like that! I just think it's the best thing to do. If we're gonna confront Kris with the truth, the Real truth, now I think he's gonna freak out and then you will lose him and you don't want that to happen, do you? "

" No, ofcourse I don't... He's the love of my life... No offense to you, but you know what I mean... "

Brad smiled " None taken, and I do know what you mean... I know you loved me, but I couldn't compare to Krissy over there " 

Adam smiled too " No one could... " he grabbed Brad's hand and pulled him to the door of Kris' room " Come on honey, let's go visit our friend! " he winked playfully 

" Alright darling! " Brad smiled and followed Adam into the room

~~

Playing a couple with Brad isn't that hard, Adam thought as they were sitting besides Kris' bed. Brad still knew alot more about their high school years than Adam, so it was Brad doing the talking most of the time which wasn't strange at all 'cause it had always been that way. Brad was a blabbermouth, everyone knew that, but you could always count on him if you needed him and that's one of the reasons why Adam loved him. They were just laughing with some funny memory Brad just told them as doctor Ross came in, he smiled as he saw the three of them laughing

" I see the three of you are having a fun time " he held out his hand to Brad " I'm doctor Ross, Kris' doctor, and you must be Brad "

Brad smiled as he shook the doctor's hand then he looked over at Adam " What have you been telling about me that I'm already famous in here? You haven't given him some dirty details about us have you? "

Adam and Kris burst out laughing when they saw the doctor's confused face, the doctor looked at Brad and saw the sparkling in his eyes so he started laughing too. Then the doctor gave Kris' the papers to sign so he could go home.   
When Kris was ready to go, Adam looked one more time at Brad to find some reassurance that he was doing the right thing, Brad nodded at him as if he could read Adam's mind, so Adam took Brad's hand and draped his arm around Kris' shoulder so they could leave the hospital. When they were almost at the door Adam heard the doctor call his name and he let go of Kris and Brad to walk back to him

" I have something for you... " the doctor held out Kris' ring " You can give it back to him when he remembers... "

Adam swallowed a little, took the ring and put it in his pocket " Thank you... " he smiled one more time at the doctor and went back to Brad and Kris

When they walked up to Adam's car Brad had to say goodbye to them 'cause his car stood somewhere else, he gave Kris a kiss on the cheek then he gave Adam a short peck on the mouth. Adam looked a little confused at him, but when he saw the look on Brad's face it was just part of the play they were doing so he ruffled his hand through Brad's hair lovingly, Brad smiled and left them.  
Kris looked over at Adam eagerly

" I can't wait to see the house! It's weird I can't remember we bought it though... "

" I'm sure you'll love it! Don't worry, you'll remember when you see it... " I really hope you do, Adam thought afterwards

Kris smiled happily and stepped into the car, Adam did the same. After a few minutes they were on the road back home.  
Who knows what still awaits them... Will Kris ever be the same again? And will Adam still have the patience to wait 'til that day?  
Who knows...


	13. Chapter 13

Adam,Kris and Brad had been living together for over a week now. Adam and Brad were still playing the 'happy couple', but Adam wasn't so happy about it anymore. Well he never was, but it got worse and worse...  
How they worked out the ' going to school ' problem? Well, luckily it was summer and they had 'vacation'...   
Kris and Brad were getting along great. Adam still had his music career to attend to so when he couldn't be around Brad and Kris were alone and had the time of their lives. Adam was jealous sometimes as he saw the two of them getting along so well, he felt left-out like a fifth wheel on a car or something. Sure, Brad gave him enough attention 'cause he had to live up to the boyfriend statute, it was Kris' lack of attention to Adam that made him worried... What if Kris fell in love with Brad, and Brad with him, and he would be left alone? He could never survive that...   
One day when all 3 of them were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner it all became too much for Adam...

" Hey Kris and Adam " Brad said happily " I know a new name for us, if the three of us hang out together they can call us Kribradam or Bradamkri! What do you think? " 

Kris laughed " I like it! I think Bradamkri sounds better though... Eventhough the part of my name is last, I don't care. It sounds good! "

Brad was happy 'cause Kris was so enthousiastic about it and started to chat away with Kris about the name and how funny it would be if anyone would actually call them like that on the street or something like " Hey Bradamkri, what's up? " They were both crying from laughing.  
Adam still hadn't said a word until Brad asked him what he thought and when Adam just shruggd he started pouting and turned to Kris " Adam doesn't like the name, he doesn't like the three of us combined by our names. How mean! " Kris laughed and That was what made Adam explode inside and outside...He stood up from his chair

" Enough! " Adam almost screamed " I don't fucking care about that stupid name or if it combines our names or not, I could give a rat's ass about it! " he paused a minute to take a breathe of air and looked at Brad and Kris who stared at him like he was some kind of alien " Look, I never wanted things to be like this! Living together with my ex-boyfriend and my boyfriend who doesn't even know that he is my boyfriend! I'm glad you two are getting along so well and all that, but- "

" Adam I- " Brad tried to cut him off 

" No Brad, let me finish! " Adam glared furiously at Brad and Brad knew what that means so he let Adam talk , Adam turned to him " You were supposed to help me! You said you would help me to get the old Kris back and the only thing you ever do is make jokes or invent some stupid name like 'Bradamkri', I mean what the fuck? What the actual fuck Brad? I thought you were my friend... And now you're spending more time with my boyfriend than anything else! Do you know how that makes me feel? You know he doesn't remember me as his boyfriend, hell, he doesn't even remember being in love with me! And all You do is encourage him to play some stupid jokes on me and embarass me by teling some stories about my schooldays. Don't you notice he's falling in love with You now? Oh no, ofcourse you don't notice, and if you would you probably wouldn't even care. You are getting all of his attention, it's all about you, you, you when it should be about me and him! Oh, just forget it you know... " Adam tried as hard a he could to keep the tears inside and it still worked, but wait 'til he had to face Kris...

" I know this isn't about me Adam... And I'm just trying to keep Kris happy, I don't see- "

Adam cut Brad off again " Shut up Brad, I don't wanna hear your lame excuses " then he turned to Kris, dear God, this will be hard... " Kris, I know you don't remember anything... But you're not in highschool anymore, you're 26 and you're my boyfriend. We're even engaged, twice 'cause you already lost your memory before this... I love you... And I know I promised to wait for you, until you would be your old self again, but I can't... I'm a wreck Kris, worse than a wreck, I'm a fucking zombie! I never had so much patience before in my life, but it's been enough... I can't keep on doing this, I can't keep hurting myself... " Adam paused again and saw Kris still staring at him , he had to do it, and he had to do it now " I'm leaving you Kris... I hope you'll be happy... Maybe you can try and be ' Kribra' or ' Brakri' for all I care. Just be happy, then I'll be happy too... " Now the tears were really starting to well up, do it Adam, do it now!   
Adam grabbed with his hand in his pocket and pulled out Kris' ring that he had changed from pants to pants for over the week, just to keep it with him. He took Kris'hand and placed the ring in the palm of his hand " Here, you keep this, maybe you'll remember me one day... I held on to this ring 'cause it made me believe there was still a chance you would come back to me... Guess it didn't help me after all... Goodbye Kris, I'll never forget you... " he let go of Kris' hand and turned around to leave, when he walked around the table he pulled of his own ring and dropped it on the table,then he left the house... The house he and Kris had been living in for so long now... Finally he let go of the tears...

It took a few minutes for Brad to take it all in what had happened in those few minutes time... Adam was gone... Shit! This isn't what he wanted! 

" Kris, I think you should go after him, he's really pissed and- " Brad looked at Kris and couldn't finish his sentence out of shock " Kris! " he ran up to him 

Kris had been standing up from his chair at some point 'cause he was now standing next to the table, clenching the ring in his one fist the other hand was on his forehead and his face was scrunched up from the pain, he slowly slid to the ground and there he sat,trembling and holding on to his head 'cause the pain was unbearable...   
Brad was bending down his knees before Kris, he didn't know what to do... Kris was in pain and Adam was gone... Could things get any worse?  
He tried to talk to Kris

" Kris, you ok? Hang on ok, the pain will go away eventually... " or so he hoped...

" Nnnnnngggggh! Aaaaannngggh! " Kris couldn't bring out the words he wanted to say from the pain in his head

" Shhhh " Brad tried to sooth him " It'll be okay, trust me... " 

Suddenly Kris stopped trembling and he pullled his head out of his hand, he looked at Brad and then at the door that had been closed just a few minutes ago. " Adam... " Kris mumbled and pulled himself up, he had to steady himself for a minute 'cause he was a little dizzy, then he ran to the door and pulled it open. He saw Adam standing by his car, ready to get in it and drive away, he ran up to him 

" Adam! Wait! I remember! I... I remember you... I remember everything... " Kris stopped just a few feet away from Adam " I remember everything... From before the accident until now... I know it must've been hard for you to see me like that and to be living with someone who has amnesia, and I'm sorry for that... But I can't let you leave me like this, not now I remember everything! Adam I... I love you... "

Adam frooze... Had Kris really said that? After all those months he finally said it loud and clear? Adam lift up his head and felt his legs move him to Kris like he couldn't control them, they stopped moving when he stood right in front of Kris, their shoes almost touching eachother " Can you say that again? " Adam's voice sounded a little hoarse and shaky 

Kris smiled a little " You want me to repeat all that, or just the last part? "

Adam smiled back and run his hand through Kris' hair to keep it out of his eyes " The last part is enough... " 

Kris wrapped his arms around Adam's waist and looked straight into his eyes " I love you Adam Lambert " his voice was almost a whisper, but he knew Adam had heard him loud and clear 'cause their hearts were making a conversation too and Kris' heart told Adam's heart everything that Kris' face said to Adam's face and maybe even more...

Adam wrapped his arms around Kris and without warning he started kissing him, slow and gentle first but their tongues were involved quickly and Adam kept on pulling Kris closer to him.

Brad was standing at the door watching them, smiling happily, he pulled out his carkeys and walked up to them " Uhm guys, I think I should go now... It's not like you still need me for anything... " 

Adam and Kris pulled away but kept their arms around eachother, they turned their heads to Brad

" Bye Brad, thanks for everything... " Kris said smiling brightly

" Yeah, thanks for everything man...I'm sorry I was so hard on you... " Adam said nervously, he really felt a little guilty now, Brad hadn't deserved that, he had only tried to help and Adam had been so mean to him... 

" It's already forgotten, I know where it came from " Brad winked and smiled at Adam , then he gave them both a kiss on the cheek " Baybay now lovebirds, play nice and safe! " he waved at them and walked away

Kris and Adam both chuckled, that was such a Brad-like thing to say... Then Kris remembered something! He lifted one hand from Adam's waist to feel in his pocked and grab something out, he held his hand out to Adam " Here, I think you might need this one again... "   
Adam held his hand under Kris' hand and Kris let the ring, Adam's ring, fall into his hand " Thank you... " Adam whispered and pulled Kris to his chest again

~~

The rest of the evening went on relaxing and just cuddling eachother like they hadn't seen eachother for a year. When they were laying in bed that night, Kris wrapped up in Adam's arms, Kris lifted his head up and looked at Adam

" You know what I'm thinking? "

" No baby, what are you thinking? " Adam looked back curiously

" I think we should get Brad a present or something after everything he's done for us... "

" You're laying here butt-naked in bed , wrapped up in my arms , and you're thinking about Brad?! " Adam looked shocked but then started laughing as he saw Kris' awkward face 

" You know what I'm getting at here... Brad has done a lot for us "

" I know baby, I know... We will go looking for a present tomorrow. But now... " he pushed Kris over so he was laying on his back then he placed himself over his body, still leaning on his hands and knees , he bend his head down to whisper in Kris' ear " Now, I want to make love to you... I've been waiting for this moment for over 4 months... "

Kris felt his eyes all tear up and looked up into Adam's to see he was all teared up too. He lifted up his head a little and softly kissed Adam's lips, he stayed there a little longer and whispered " Make love to me like you've never made love before... "


End file.
